


Canino

by Anngej



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney, ot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Voluntario!Ago, pencos universitarios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anngej/pseuds/Anngej
Summary: Canino, naDel lat. canīnus.1. adj. Perteneciente o relativo al can1. Raza canina.2. adj. Propio de un perro. Hambre canina.Hambre caninaDel lat. vulg. *famen, -ĭnis, y este del lat. fames.1. f. Gana de comer extraordinaria y excesiva.2. f. Deseo vehementísimo.





	1. El Lobo y el Guerrero

 

 

El día que Agoney Hernández decidió que se mudaría a Barcelona a estudiar Bellas Artes, hubo muchas cosas que no se planteó. No pensó en lo difícil que sería empezar de cero en una ciudad en la que no conocía a casi nadie, ni cuánto echaría de menos a su familia, No se paró a pensar en lo que extrañaría la gastronomía canaria, ni en el vacío que sentiría al no poder ver a sus amigos todos los días.

Siempre que visitaba la Ciudad Condal, y lo hacía cada vez que podía encontrar una excusa, volvía a su Adeje natal aun más enamorado de ella. Así que, cuando llegó el momento de echar las solicitudes de ingreso en la universidad, tuvo claro que intentaría entrar en la Facultad de Bellas Artes de la Universitat de Barcelona. Cuando recibió la noticia de que tenía plaza, se sintió la persona más feliz del universo.

Era el comienzo del último año del grado, y aunque muchas cosas diferían del Agoney que llegó lleno de sueños y esperanzas cuatro años atrás, había una constante que le permitía ser fiel a su esencia.

Era miércoles, día en el que sus clases terminaban temprano. Y como cada miércoles, el chico de tez morena, con cabello y barba aun más oscuros, se dirigía a la parada de la guagua a esperar la L57A que le llevara a la protectora de animales en la que era voluntario.

Cuando vivía en Tenerife, era algo que le encantaba hacer. Ayudar a los animales indefensos y olvidados por la mayoría de la sociedad, en la medida de lo posible. Cada vez que podía, iba a pasear perros y a ayudar a mantener las instalaciones. Y tan pronto como se instaló en Barcelona, buscó la protectora más cercana a la universidad.

Hacía un par de meses que el último perro se unió a la familia. Un cruce de pastor alemán y husky siberiano que encontraron vagando cerca de una gasolinera. Por el estado en el que lo encontraron, seguramente estuviera buscando algo que llevarse a la boca.

Desde el principio se mostró nervioso, e incluso agresivo a causa de sus miedos, con todos los voluntarios. Con todos, excepto Agoney. Él fue uno de los mayores implicados en su educación y adaptación al centro. Había un vinculo casi mágico entre ellos. El perro solo dejo de temblar cuando el tinerfeño le habló casi en un susurro _“Ya, ya. Ya estás a salvo, mi niño”_. Y desde entonces se hicieron inseparables. Le dejaron ponerle el nombre, _Wolf_ , y era el único con el que paseaba tranquilo.

Al llegar a la protectora, se dirigió al último chenil en busca de su amigo. Allí se encontró al perro de aspecto lobuno dormitando plácidamente.

\- ¡Wolf! -unos ojos azul cristalino le miraron al escuchar su nombre- Hola, chico. Vámonos de paseo, ¿no?

Al oír las palabras mágicas, Wolf se levanto de un salto, se sacudió su manto crema y gris y corrió hasta la puerta, lamiendo las manos del chico a través de los barrotes.

La protectora se encontraba en un area rodeada de campo, donde los perros podían pasear lejos del ruido de la ciudad. Agoney ajustó el collar y la correa al cuello del animal y se dispusieron a disfrutar del paseo.

El chico siempre tardaba más de la cuenta en traer a los perros de vuelta. Los paseos eran el único momento en el que los perros podían salir fuera del recinto, y a veces, no había voluntarios para todos. Si alguno no había salido la última vez, Agoney se aseguraba de darle un paseo extra largo para compensar, aunque luego le cayera una bronca.

Además, los paseos también eran su momento para desconectar. El curso acababa de comenzar, y sin embargo sabía que iba a ser un año complicado. Un verano prometedor había acabado con un Agoney destrozado y un corazón hecho trizas por una situación que aun no llegaba a comprender. Pensaba que al centrarse en los estudios y enterrar sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, conseguiría olvidar lo ocurrido y seguir con su vida. Pero se equivocaba. Los únicos momentos de paz los encontraba paseando a sus perros, en especial a Wolf. Centrándose en hacerles felices a ellos, conseguía sentirse feliz por unos minutos. En parte, era como una terapia.

El cielo ya empezaba a tornarse naranja cuando Agoney y Wolf volvieron al centro. Después de despedirse -tras asegurarse que tenía agua fresca y comida- se dirigió a recepción para comentar con Júlia, la encargada del turno de tarde, cómo fue el paseo.

\- ¡Ay, Agoney, te estaba buscando! -exclamó la chica nada más verle aparecer por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó algo preocupado al llegar al mostrador.

\- ¡Que han adoptado a Wolf! -la chica no cabía en sí de la emoción- ¡Que tiene familia, Ago!

A Agoney se le cayó el alma a los pies. _Otro lobo que desaparece de mi vida_. Por supuesto que se alegraba. Wolf se merecía una familia que le cuidara e hiciera feliz, después de todo lo que sufrió. Si él pudiera darle eso, ya vivirían juntos desde hace tiempo. Pero no sería justo para el animal. Sin duda echaría de menos sus paseos y sus momentos de relax. Carraspeó, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, y con una sonrisa que intentaba ser honesta, preguntó.

\- ¿Cuándo vienen a por él?

\- El viernes. Sé que no es tu día habitual, pero había pensado que quizás te podrías acercar -al no obtener respuesta alguna, añadió-. Así puedes despedirte y darle algunos consejos a su nueva familia.

\- Claro, aquí estaré -aunque en realidad dudaba que fuera una buena idea. Sabía que acabaría poniéndose en evidencia al despedirse, pero sabía que no se perdonaría el no estar allí.

\- La familia no vive lejos, además -prosiguió la chica-. Son de Mongat.

Agoney soltó una risa seca. De entre todos los sitios, tenían que ser precisamente de allí.

Júlia estaba buscando algo en el ordenador y no pareció darse cuenta de la reacción del canario.

\- Aquí está -soltó de pronto-. Vinieron esta mañana a firmar los papeles. La familia Vázquez.

Agoney sintió que se mareaba. Buscó la pared más cercana y apoyó su mano contra la superficie, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Seguro que era una coincidencia. Al fin y al cabo, Vázquez era un apellido bastante común, ¿no? Pero, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que vivan también en Mongat?

\- Agoney, ¿estás…

\- ¿Cómo se llaman? -interrumpió, sin prestar demasiada atención.

Júlia no entendía qué pasaba, pero abrió el fichero, buscando la información.

\- Susana y Manolo. Y su hijo, Raoul. Con O. Vaya nombre.

Joder. _Joderjoderjoderjoder._

Porqué le tenía que pasar esto a él. Después de estos últimos meses intentado centrarse en si mismo. Intentando olvidar el pasado, vivir el presente y mirar hacia el futuro. Después de sentir que, finalmente, lo estaba consiguiendo, tiene que aparecer de nuevo en su vida, dispuesto a tambalearla otra vez, a reabrir viejas heridas y a dejarle sin el apoyo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que necesitaba. Y lo que más le molestaba es que Raoul no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba causando. Para variar.

Agoney se recolocó la mochila y con un escueto _“Vale, nos vemos el viernes”_ , salió casi corriendo de allí.

Solo quería llegar a casa, tirarse en la cama, chillar, romper algo hasta no poder más con su cuerpo y quedarse dormido. Pero tenía más de una hora de viaje en la que se resignó a mirar por la ventana e intentar borrar de su mente esa sonrisa perfecta -enmarcada por la mandíbula más afilada que vio en su vida- que volvía a ocupar sus pensamientos. _No me soporto._

 

***

Las siguientes dos noches las pasó en vela. No podía parar de imaginarse todos los posibles escenarios del momento. Todos acababan mal.

El viernes llegó demasiado rápido. Agoney no tenía voluntad para ir a clase. Se pasó tres horas decidiendo qué iba a ponerse, hasta que decidió que se pondría exactamente lo mismo que llevaba cuando iba a la protectora. _Qué coño, yo no tengo que impresionar a nadie._

Así que se puso su camiseta burdeos de Reebok, unos shorts, su gorra negra con la visera hacia atrás, y unas zapatillas de deporte.

Después de unas dos horas, por fin llegó a su destino.

Júlia le comentó al llegar que la familia estaba a punto de aparecer y le pidió que fuera a buscar a Wolf y lo trajera a la sala con todas sus pertenencias.

El perro estaba tranquilo, pero alerta. Como si supiera que algo iba a suceder.

\- Wolf, sienta -dijo Agoney al llegar frente a el-. Buen chico.

Después abrió la puerta y le colocó la correa con cuidado.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el interior, se agachó hasta colocarse a su altura, y lo abrazó con toda su alma. Permitiéndose derramar un par de lagrimas.

\- Son una buena familia -le dijo con suavidad, mientras le acariciaba el lomo-. Te van a cuidar bien. Siento no ser yo el que lo haga. Te voy a echar de menos, amiguito.

Una vez finalizada la despedida, se levantó, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el interior con paso firme.

Cuando aun iban por la mitad del pasillo, la oyó. Esa risa que reconocería entre un millón de voces. Le paró en seco y le volteó el corazón. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y volver a hacerse consciente de su respiración, antes de continuar. _No dejes que te afecte. Ya, no._

Al doblar la esquina, allí estaban. La estampa de la familia perfecta. Faltaba Álvaro, el hermano mayor. Suponía que al no vivir en el hogar familiar, no tenía sentido que estuviera allí. Los padres charlaban animados, mientras que su hijo tenía la cabeza metida en el móvil.

Llevaba su sudadera favorita - _Qué bien le queda el amarillo, coño_ \- y Agoney no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo al encontrarse con aquel chico de apariencia perfecta, que hace apenas unos meses volvió su mundo del revés.

Júlia le vio llegar y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

\- ¡Ay, ya está aquí! Pasa, Agoney.

El aire se volvió pesado. Le costaba respirar y moverse con facilidad. Parecía que a Raoul le pasaba algo parecido, pues tenía la sensación de que estuviera levantando la cabeza a cámara lenta. Clavó sus ojos pardos en los suyos. Su mirada era de sorpresa, pero había algo más. Algo que en aquel momento le resultaba imposible descifrar.

Agoney estaba acostumbrado a ver la piel del otro chico cambiar de color a la velocidad del rayo. Casi siempre a un rojo vivo, casi violento. Pero esta vez, el color abandonó su cuerpo. Su cara tenía casi el mismo color que la pared. Como si un fantasma acabara de aparecerse.

\- A…Ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El gusano de los fics me ha picado pero bien!!  
> Muchas gracias por todo el amor que está recibiendo El Anillo!  
> Espero que también os guste este AU. Aun no he leído ningún Agoney voluntario/paseador de perros (no sé si me lo habré perdido) así que me decidí a crearlo. A ver qué sale.  
> Gracias por leer. Os cuero.


	2. Raðulfr

 

 

 

Raoul abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía la boca seca y el cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frío que parecía calarle hasta las entrañas.

Una noche más, sombras de garras afiladas le perseguían por callejones interminables. Gritos y lamentos ensordecedores habían hecho que se quedase petrificado, consiguiendo que las sombras lo engulleran. A él y a todo lo que le rodeaba, incluido la luna y las estrellas.

Se frotó los ojos y atusó su pelo, tratando de salir de aquel trance en el que se veía inmerso. No recordaba con exactitud el momento en el que comenzó a tener pesadillas, siempre las mismas. Pero, desde entonces, no le habían abandonado ni una sola noche.  
Aunque quizás, eso no fuera del todo cierto. Había alguien que había conseguido que Raoul durmiera a pierna suelta una noche entera. _El guardián de su sueño_ , como se había referido a él, entre risas y besos de buenos días.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, y alejando el recuerdo de días mejores que no iban a volver, se metió en la ducha, para acabar de despejarse.

Hacía tres días que no iba a clase. Ese fin de semana había vuelto a caer enfermo y aun estaba convaleciente. Con el cuerpo dolorido en partes que no sabía ni que existían. Pero hoy tocaba enfrentarse al mundo exterior de nuevo.

\- ¡Tete, aligera que llegamos tarde! -gritó la voz de Álvaro desde el piso inferior.

Aunque su hermano mayor ya no vivía en casa, solía venir de visita bastante a menudo. Llevaba allí desde el viernes. Y aunque le encantaba tenerlo en casa, odiaba que le tratara como a un niño pequeño. Pero parecía que el mayor se había decidido a llevarlo a la universidad aunque Raoul tuviese coche propio y condujese mejor que él.

\- Ya voy, coño con las prisas -respondió, bajando por las escaleras mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Álvaro lo miró con semblante preocupado, cuando por fin entro al salón.

\- Quita esa cara, que estoy bien -le espetó Raoul- ¿Nos vamos o qué?

\- Baja los humos, guapito.

Raoul bufó como respuesta y se dirigió al garaje. Realmente no estaba de humor. Nunca lo estaba, hasta que no se sentía cien por cien recuperado. El trayecto en coche se le hizo eterno. Se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla intentando ignorar el silencio incómodo que se había creado en el coche.

\- Mama está preocupada, Raoul… -se aventuró a decir Álvaro.

\- No tiene porqué - contestó, sabía por dónde iba a ir esa conversación y no le gustaba nada.

\- Sí tiene, y lo sabes -Raoul lo sabía, pero no iba a confesarlo.

\- Tete…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya. Déjalo estar, no quiero hablar de esto ahora.

Álvaro gruñó, frustrado, pero aceptó su derrota y continuó conduciendo en silencio hasta llegar a la Facultad de Filología, donde Raoul cursaba Estudios Ingleses.

Se despidió de su hermano algo más frío de lo que le hubiera gustado, y se dirigió a clase.

Estuvo ausente hasta la hora de comer. Su mente vagaba sin poder prestar atención a ningún profesor. Raoul no soportaba la idea de que su madre estuviera mal por su culpa. Su madre, ese ángel, como él mismo la describía, que lo había dado todo por su hijo pequeño. Desviviéndose por que no le faltase de nada. Aceptándolo sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, y protegiéndolo para que su niño pudiera ser feliz.

Y ahora él le daba las gracias con un disgusto tras otro. _Menudo hijo de mierda._

\- ¡Raoul! -una voz aguda llamó a sus espaldas. Apenas se dio la vuelta se vio envuelto en una maraña de pelo moreno- Jo, te he echado de menos.

\- Si solo han sido tres días, Aitana -Raoul se desenredó del abrazo y posó un beso cariñoso en el flequillo de su mejor amiga- ¿Qué me he perdido?

La chica de ojos vivos y cuerpo menudo le puso al día mientras almorzaban. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Hacía que se olvidara de las preocupaciones que le rondaban la mente. Cuando estaban juntos, solo se centraba en la conversación que estuvieran teniendo. Por la tarde, tenían dos clases juntos, por lo que el resto del día se le pasó volando.

Después de las clases, le tocó coger el tren para ir a casa. Al llegar, sus padres le esperaban en el sofá del salón.

\- Raoul, hijo -llamó su madre tan pronto oyó la puerta-. Ven que te queremos enseñar algo.

Raoul no sabía que esperarse. Tenían unos papeles extendidos sobre la mesa, pero no alcanzaba a ver lo que eran. Cogió una silla y se sentó frente a ellos.

\- Tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando, y creemos que es una buena idea. Pesamos que te puede hacer compañía y ayudarte -carraspeó al ver que su hijo le miraba incrédulo, enarcando una ceja-. Se llama Wolf. Hemos firmado los papeles esta mañana y lo recogemos el viernes.

Dicho esto, le pasó los papeles para que los revisara. Ficha con los nombres de todos, y en la última página, la foto de un perro de ojos azules le devolvía la mirada. Raoul no sabía que decir. Siempre había querido tener un perro, pero nunca lo había creído posible. Era precioso, la verdad.

\- ¿Wolf? ¿En serio? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar- De entre todos los nombres…

\- Nos hizo gracia -comentó su madre, buscando una sonrisa cómplice con su marido.

\- Sí -concedió su padre-. Además, es que parece un lobo.

\- Sí que lo parece, sí.

***

El viernes transcurrió como un día normal. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a su nueva mascota, pero no se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios, como parecía estar su madre.

\- Tranquilízate, mama -Raoul fue hacia ella y la abrazó, besándole en la mejilla-. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

 

\- ¡Ay, Raoul! Es que me pongo siempre en lo peor -contestó agarrándole la cara entre sus manos-. Solo espero que se adapte.

\- Ya verás como sí ¿A qué hora viene papa?

\- Tiene que estar al llegar. Ve a por tus cosas y lo esperamos en la entrada.

El viaje hasta la protectora no era demasiado largo. Pero, la espera en la recepción del lugar, se les estaba haciendo eterna. Sus padres charlaban animados, mientras Raoul estaba en Twitter, mirando a ver con qué meme se entretenía la gente ese día.

\- ¡Ay, ya está aquí! -escuchó anunciar a la recepcionista- Pasa, Agoney.

De repente se quedó sin aire. Sintió como si aquel nombre le hubiese golpeado hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Levantó la mirada lentamente. Y allí estaba, mirándole. Con su uniforme de voluntario, más guapo que nunca. Hubiese corrido a darle un abrazo y pedirle mil y un perdones. Pero estaba pegado al asiento. Congelado. Con el corazón en la boca, a mil por hora. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver, y menos en estas circunstancias.

\- A… Ago -dejó escapar casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Os conocéis? -preguntó su padre.

\- Ya decía yo que me sonaba, sois compañeros de clase, ¿verdad? -añadió la madre.

Pero Raoul realmente no estaba escuchando. Vio como Agoney se adelantó un par de pasos, y girándose hacia sus padres, contestó.

\- Algo así -una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios-. Bueno -continuó, cambiando de tema-, este es Wolf. Cuídenle bien, es un buen perro. Y listo. Demasiado.

Y soltó una risita nerviosa. _Dios, cómo había echado de menos esa risa. Y ese acento. Y esa cara. Raoul, YA._

\- Le encantan los huesos, y las chuches de pollo. Pero no le den demasiadas, que se empacha.

\- ¿Por qué Wolf? -quiso saber Raoul. Se le rompía el corazón al ver cómo Agoney se despedía del perro sin palabras. Porque, sin duda, eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Agoney se giró lentamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, penetrándole con esa mirada intensa que nunca fallaba en provocar un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

\- Me gustaba el nombre -respondió con voz pausada-. Tiene algo especial.

Dicho esto, le pasó la correa, rozando levemente sus dedos al hacerlo. Una descarga eléctrica se extendió por su cuerpo. Agoney bajó la mirada, acarició a Wolf entre las orejas, le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a sus padres, y con un gesto de cabeza, se despidió de la chica de la recepción. En menos de un segundo, había desaparecido por la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante corto, pero prometo subir el próximo!  
> Gracias por leer <3


	3. Sonata Claro de Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banda Sonora del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-lITD41AhI

_Soy gilipollas._ Agoney estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia la parada de la guagua. Alejándose lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar y del penco que había hecho que casi se desmayara. _Eres idiota, Agoney._

Sabía que Júlia le preguntaría a qué vino el numerito en cuanto lo volviese a ver, pero en ese momento solo quería desvanecerse. Sabía que volver a ver a Raoul iba a remover sentimientos, pero no se podía imaginar cuánto. En su mente solo podía revivir la breve escena una y otra vez. _Parecía casi tan afectado como yo._

Un tirón del brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo parar en seco.

– Espera –escuchó la voz de Raoul antes de verlo. Ahora sí, con la cara rojo brillante.

– No me toques –respondió, aunque su cuerpo gritaba lo contrario. Vibrando ante el mero contacto de la mano contra su piel. Con un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de su agarre.

– Agoney, por favor –sonaba como un perro herido.

Se giró totalmente hasta encararle. Respiró para tranquilizarse, levantando la cabeza, sin dejarse amedrentar.

– ¿Qué? Raoul, ¿qué quieres? –no quería jugar, ni siquiera tenía claro porqué se paró a escucharle.

Raoul se quedó callado en el sitio, llevándose las uñas a la boca y desviando la mirada. Agoney soltó un suspiro de frustración por darle si quiera un segundo de su tiempo para esto. Giró sobre sus talones, y continuó su camino.

– Espera, joder –pero Agoney no iba a volver a caer en su red– ¡Ago! He dejado a mis padres en el coche y he salido corriendo detrás tuyo.

Agoney intentaba ignorarle, hacerlo desaparecer por arte de magia.

– ¡Mickey!

_Hijo de puta._

Ahora sí que paró en seco. Sabía perfectamente lo que ese nombre significaba para ambos, y había jugado sucio al usarlo. Lo odia por tan siquiera pensar que funcionaría. Y aún más, al ver que lo hizo.

– Por favor, escúchame. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Y que fui gilipollas por hacerte daño de aquella manera. Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más. Pero estamos aquí. No quiero que te vayas así.

Raoul lo dijo todo sin casi coger aire. Sin dar tiempo a que Agoney le pudiera interrumpir. Cerró los ojos un segundo. No quería caer en su juego, pero quería – _necesitaba_ – saber lo que tenía que decir. Con un tono de total indiferencia, volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– No lo sé –Agoney bufó ante tal respuesta. Raoul se puso aún más rojo. Aquello que le parecía tierno a principios de verano, ahora le estaba sacando de quicio–. Lo que sé es que fui un idiota. Y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, no quiero volver a perderte. Aunque sea como a...

– Llegas tarde, rubito –interrumpió Agoney. Se estaba arrepintiendo por momentos de pararse con él. Sentía como un fuego le subía desde los pies, hasta el pecho.

– Pero...

– ¡Yo no quería amarte, Raoul! –Raoul se paró en seco, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Agoney lo dijo sin pensar, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, se arrepentiría, pero en aquel instante parecía escupir fuego por la boca, no podía callarse más–. Tú me enseñaste a odiarte. Tú. No me vengas ahora con que quieres ser mi amigo ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes de prácticamente echarme de tu casa después de tirarte a media Barcelona?

– Ago, eso no es...

– SÍ ES.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, y finalmente se dirigió a la parada. No sin antes añadir.

– Déjame vivir.

Al llegar a casa, tiró las llaves al platillo de la entrada con más fuerza de la planeada. Lo que hizo que su compañero de piso se despertara de un salto.

– ¡Joder, qué susto, coño!

Agoney pasó por su lado sin inmutarse. El chico, Ricky –un mallorquín al que conoció poniendo copas hacía un par de veranos, convirtiéndose en inseparables desde entonces– se sentó en el sofá con aire curioso.

– Hola, ¿eh? –al no obtener respuesta, el chico castaño preguntó– ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?

– Vi a Raoul. Su familia adoptó a Wolf.

Agoney no tuvo que decir más. Escuchó un leve _"Hostias"_ proveniente del sofá cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sin fuerzas para desvestirse. Sin saber muy bien cómo, un llanto incontrolable se apoderó de él, descargando la tensión que llevaba acumulando desde que supo que lo volvería a ver.

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde. Le dolía la cabeza. No se quedó en la cama hasta el día siguiente solo porque Ricky entró en la habitación, anunciando que había preparado algo de comer.

– No tengo hambre, Ricky –dijo desde debajo de la almohada.

– Me importa un coño –declaró su amigo. Acto seguido se dirigió a la ventana y subió la persiana hasta arriba–. No hagas que te tenga que arrastrar fuera de la cama. Vamos a comer y a olvidarnos del gilipollas ese.

Comieron en silencio, hasta que Agoney se rindió a las miradas acusatorias de su compañero de piso y acabó contándole lo ocurrido. O al menos todo lo que podía recuperar de aquella maraña de recuerdos inconexos.

– Espero que ahora no te de pena y quieras darle una segunda oportunidad –sentenció Ricky.

– Sabes que no lo haría –contestó Agoney sin levantar la vista del plato.

– Te conozco como si te hubiese parido –le espetó, apuntándole con un tenedor–. Sé que eres un pedazo de pan, pero no seas tonto. Te recuerdo que fui yo el que estuvo aquí los últimos tres meses, aguantando tus lamentos e intentando que salieras del cuarto.

– Lo sé, Ricky, me acuerdo perfectamente –lo hacía, lo recordaba todos los día, y sabía que nunca podría recompensarle por lo bien que se había portado–. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Aquella noche, Agoney apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Sentía un vacío en el pecho y una pesadez en el estómago que no le dejaban casi respirar. En mitad de la noche, tuvo que abrir la ventana de par en par, esperando que el aire fresco de la madrugada y la tenue luz de la luna menguante, le ayudaran a relajarse. Acurrucado en el suelo, al fin cayó rendido.

***

Al día siguiente decidió quedar con su amiga Nerea. Ella siempre conseguía animarle cuando estaba de bajón, y sabía escucharlo sin juzgar. Se conocieron en el primer año del Grado, pero antes de que acabara el curso, la chica se dio cuenta de que aquello no era para ella. Y al año siguiente lo dejó para centrarse completamente en el cello. Cursaba segundo de Grado Profesional en el Conservatori Municipal de Música de Barcelona. Y hasta allí se trasladó Agoney esa tarde para tomarse un café y ponerse al día.

– ¡Bualah! ¡Ago, qué fuerte! –Nerea no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando– Es que no entiendo cómo no le dijiste que adoptara cualquier perro menos Wolf. No se lo merece.

– Hombre, chiquitina, Wolf no es mi perro –dijo con un toque de pena en su voz. En el fondo siempre sintió que lo era–, no podía hacer nada.

Tras acabar el café, Nerea le convenció para que dejara tocarle una de las piezas que estaba ensayando. Se dirigían a una de las aulas, cuando una melodía les detuvo.

– ¿Qué suena? –preguntó Agoney– Es precioso.

– Sonata Claro de Luna, de Beethoven –le explicó Nerea–. Siempre me pone super triste.

Agoney no diría que triste fuera la palabra adecuada. No era una melodía alegre, desde luego, pero lo que le invadió fue un sentimiento de melancolía. Echaba de menos algo, pero no identificaba el qué. Se sentía flotar, con la sensación de que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Impulsado por la curiosidad de indagar más en aquel sentimiento, Agoney siguió la música hasta su origen. Una pequeña sala de ensayo. Sillas vacías y un piano era todo lo que Agoney podía ver desde la puerta. Y sentado al piano, él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente en la pared.

– No sabía que tocaba el piano –comentó Nerea, rompiendo el silencio casi místico. Agoney respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Él sí que lo sabía. No es que tocara mucho en su presencia, pero lo comentó varias veces. Aunque ahora no era más que un hobby con el que desconectar en épocas de estrés, el piano fue una parte muy importante de su vida. Y verlo así, completamente entregado a la melodía, con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, era más de lo que Agoney podía soportar. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, cuando se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la chica rubia.

– Ago...

– ¿Qué?

– Sabes que no estás pasando página –Agoney frunció el ceño ante tal acusación.

–¿Cómo dices?

– Mírate –le contestó, señalándole con ambos brazos–. Hasta que no pases página vas a seguir vagando como alma en pena. Si fuera tú, hablaría con él. Al menos para tener un cierre.

Agoney le iba a contestar que le estaban volviendo loco con tanto consejo contradictorio, cuando la música cesó de repente. Sin darle tiempo a moverse, Raoul abrió la puerta. Agoney podía ver en su rostro que se esperaba todo, menos encontrárselo allí en aquel momento.

– Ago –musitó.

– Raoul –respondió en el mismo tono.

– Chicos, me voy, que tengo que ensayar –Agoney le agradeció en silencio su decisión–. Nos vemos luego, Ago.

Agoney ni siquiera se giró para despedir a su amiga. Se había perdido en los ojos del catalán.

– No te esperaba aquí, Ago. No me pilla muy lejos de la facultad y a veces vengo después de clase. Lo necesitaba, ¿sabes? Ya me iba, de hecho.

Como siempre que se ponía nervioso, Raoul no sabía cuándo parar de hablar.

– Ya –se limitó a decir Agoney.

–Te quería pedir perdón por el otro día –esas palabras sacaron a Agoney de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Qué?

– No debería haberte perseguido así. No tenía ningún derecho. Siento haber reaparecido de esta manera.

Raoul dijo todo sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Agoney. La cara completamente roja, y las manos enredándose en el pelo cada pocos segundos.

– Tú no sabía que yo iba a estar ahí –fue todo lo que le salió decir.

– Ago –ahora sí volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Agoney sintió que se saltaba un par de latidos– Déjame contártelo todo. Sé que debería haberlo hecho antes, y créeme, me odio por ello. Dame esa oportunidad. Nos lo merecemos.

Agoney no sabía qué contestar. Por un lado podía oír a Ricky, diciendo que se olvidara del gilipollas rubio y se liara con todos los tíos que pudiera. Pero la voz de Nerea le penetraba el cerebro. Su vocecita no paraba de repetir que deberían hablar para poder cerrar página.

Raoul debió sentir su batalla interna, porque dio un paso hacia atrás, y abriendo los brazos como señal de paz, añadió.

– Tú decides, Ago. No tengo prisa –volvió a tocarse el pelo y se mordió el interior del labio, antes de continuar–. Cuando estés preparado, estaré aquí. Esperando. Desbloquéame en Instagram y hablamos por ahí.

Se permitió esbozar media sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando a un Agoney clavado en el sitio, sin saber qué acababa de pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vez más, si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Espero que hayáis disfrutado. Pronto más y (espero) mejor


	4. Jarabe

 

 

 

Diez, quince, veinte, cien. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había comprobado, en la última hora, que Agoney aún lo tenía bloqueado en Instagram. Hacía casi un mes desde la conversación en el conservatorio, y aún no tenía noticias suyas. No quería perder la esperanza, pero cada día, pensaba que era un poco menos probable que finalmente le escribiera. Podría ir a buscarlo. Sabía dónde vivía, en qué facultad estudiaba, la protectora de animales donde era voluntario. Pero le había dicho que era decisión suya, y que él iba a darle todo el tiempo que necesitara, y pensaba cumplirlo. Sabía que si él estuviera en la posición de Agoney, seguramente no le perdonaría. Había hecho las cosas mal, y todo por la estúpida creencia de que así podría mantenerlo alejado de su vida. Por su bien. _Iluso._

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que había entrado en su perfil, y jugueteando con el móvil en la mano, se estaba aguantando las ganas de volver a mirar. Al final, con un suspiro y una excusa – _seguro que no entro y justo me desbloquea_ – volvió a abrir la aplicación. Y una vez más, se encontró con el perfil del otro chico vacío, señal de que todo seguía igual. Frustrado, tiró el móvil a la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas en ella con un gruñido.

Wolf, que hasta ahora había estado dormitado a los pies de su cama, levantó la cabeza en alerta, emitiendo un leve ladrido.

– ¿Qué pasa, chico? Ven –dijo, dando una palmada al colchón.

El perro no necesitó más. Se levantó, y de un salto aterrizó al lado de su dueño, haciendo que se hundiera un poco más en el colchón. Tras dar un par de vueltas de reconocimiento, se hizo un ovillo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Raoul empezó a acariciarle el lomo distraído. Sus pensamientos le llevaron a Wolf y a Agoney. La chica de la protectora les había contado la historia de su rescate y cómo Agoney –en aquel momento ignoraba que estaba hablando de él– había estado involucrado desde el principio. Cosa que hacía que se sintiera un poco culpable por habérselo arrebatado. Se preguntaba cuántas veces habrían paseado juntos. Y cuánto tiempo habría invertido en rehabilitarlo, para que hoy pudiera estar en la cama durmiendo relajado sobre su pecho.

– ¡Ay, Agoney! –un suspiro abandonó sus labios inconscientemente, expresando aquello que ocupaba su mente.

Wolf levantó la cabeza al oír el nombre, lamiéndole la cara, dejando escapar un llanto nervioso.

– Tú también lo echas de menos, ¿eh? –lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza– no me extraña, lobito, no me extraña. Anda, vamos a la calle.

La calle. Dos palabras mágicas que, en las semanas que llevaban juntos, Wolf había aprendido a la perfección. Con la misma elegancia con la que subió, volvió a bajar al suelo, guiando el camino hasta la entrada de la casa. Raoul se desperezó antes de levantarse a buscar sus zapatillas, cuando el móvil vibró un par de veces. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que, quizá, la idea de que si paraba de esperar el mensaje, éste acabaría llegando, no era tan descabellada. El nombre de su hermano en la pantalla volvió a bajarle a la tierra.

_“Tete, acuérdate que papa y mama no vuelven hasta el viernes. Yo intentaré llegar esta tarde, pero depende del trabajo.” “No te olvides el jarabe.”_

Volvió a tirar el móvil a la cama con un bufido, enfadado, y salió dando zancadas de la habitación. Definitivamente un paseo en el parque era lo que necesitaba para desestresarse. Le puso la correa a Wolf, cogió la mochila con todo lo necesario, y por fin salieron al aire libre.

Si había algo que a Raoul le cabrease más que sus padres o su hermano le tratasen como a un niño indefenso y necesitado de sus cuidados, era –sin duda– que lo llamaran _el jarabe_. O el jarabe para la tos, que era aún peor.

La primera vez que lo tomó tenía siete años. A su padre lo trasladaron a Gales por trabajo, y toda la familia se mudó con él. Solo estuvieron un par de años, pero fue suficiente para que él cayera enfermo y su madre se recorriera medio país buscando algo que pudiera salvarlo. Al final, entre rumores e informaciones a medias, dio con una anciana que vivía sola en medio del bosque. Le advirtió de los riesgos, pero finalmente, acabó dándole la receta de aquel remedio. Desde entonces, aquel liquido se sabor amargo y textura gelatinosa formaba parte de su vida. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía si no se lo tomaba. No hacía falta que se lo recordaran _cada vez._

Wolf corría libre por el parque, mientras Raoul paseaba sin rumbo, asegurándose de vez en cuando, de que el perro no se había escapado. Empezaban a conocerse, y sabía que cuando se hubiese cansado de correr, vendría a reclamar su atención. En menos de diez minutos los dos corrían por el césped, pasándose la pelota y persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Por primera vez en todo el día, Raoul pudo dejar de pensar.

Un par de horas más tarde, exhaustos, volvieron a casa. Wolf fue directo a su bol de agua y a la cama. Raoul necesitaba una ducha. Se dirigió a su cuarto a por la ropa y a por el altavoz. No había día que se duchase sin música. Entonces recordó que había dejado el móvil en la cama. Lo recogió para poder conectarlo, y al mirar la pantalla, su respiración se cortó. Tenía una solicitud de mensaje pendiente.

Desbloqueó el teléfono tan rápido como le permitían sus manos temblorosas. Tocó el símbolo de la aplicación y se fue hasta los mensajes directos. Y allí estaba, agoneyhernandez, con su camisa azul y sus pantalones negros, mirando a la nada. Al entrar en la conversación se encontró con un simple _“Hola”._ No sabía qué responder, así que decidió hacerlo de la misma manera. Espero un par de minutos, y al ver que no había respuesta, decidió echarle un vistazo a su perfil mientras esperaba. Solo había subido cuatro fotos nuevas en los tres meses que no había podido verlo. Una con su compañero de piso Ricky, de fiesta por el centro de Barcelona. Dos con la chica rubia con la que estaba en el conservatorio, supuso que sería una buena amiga. Y una, la más reciente, con un perro de la protectora. Amplió la foto y no pudo evitar sonreír. Agoney llevaba la misma ropa que el día que le entregó a Wolf –camiseta reebok, pantalones cortos y gorra negra– . Estaba agachado, rodeando al perro, blanco con manchas marrones, con el brazo y dedicándole a la cámara algo a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca. A Raoul le hubiese encantado saber la historia tras la foto, pero no pudo imaginar mucho, pues una notificación le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje. _“Hola?”_ Raoul no sabía si era una broma, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

_raoulvazquez – Hola?_

_agoneyhernandez – Hola._

Definitivamente se estaba quedando con él. Estuvo a punto de no responder, pero algo en su interior le instó a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Agoney se había decidido a escribirle. Aunque no fuera la conversación que había imaginado.

_raoulvazquez – Hola_

_agoneyhernandez – Hola!_

Esto ya era pasarse. Aunque en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo, necesitaba que la conversación avanzase.

_raoulvazquez – Ago, creo que vamos a cambiar el significado de la palabra como sigamos así._

Diez minutos después, aún no había habido respuesta, y el nerviosismo de Raoul aumentaba por segundos. _La cagué. Mierda, joder._ Pero antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándose, su móvil volvió a vibrar.

_agoneyhernandez – Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho y nos estábamos comunicando en otro idioma :(_

Decir que Raoul estaba confundido, sería quedarse corto. No entendía qué pretendía el canario. No es que no le gustase hablar con él como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero le parecía extraño, como poco.

_raoulvazquez – Ago, estás bien?_

_agoneyhernandez – Yo sí, y tú?_

Empezó a teclear antes de pensar la respuesta.

_raoulvazquez – Ahora mejor. Por qué me has escrito ahora?_

_agoneyhernandez – Quería hablar contigo._

_raoulvazquez – Hablemos._

_agoneyhernandez – Por MD?_

_raoulvazquez – No, vente a casa si quieres. Estoy con Wolf._

Temía haber ido demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido, pero la respuesta de Agoney no se hizo esperar.

_agoneyhernandez – Vale. Dame un par de horas._

Solo entonces, Raoul se dio cuenta de que había estado manteniendo la respiración. Su respuesta escapó de sus labios en forma de susurro a la vez que la escribía en el teclado.

_raoulvazquez – Vale._

Raoul bloqueó el móvil, y ahora sí, se dirigió a la ducha sonriendo. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora y una mezcla de emociones se agolpaban en su pecho. Estaba nervioso, y al mismo tiempo, se moría de ganas de abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con el canario. Tenía miedo de que la conversación acabase de la peor manera posible, y que ahora sí, lo perdiese para siempre.

Salió de la ducha casi una hora más tarde. Mientras se secaba con la toalla, quiso asegurarse de que no se había perdido ningún mensaje. Efectivamente, Agoney no había escrito nada más. Sin embargo, Álvaro había vuelto a contactarlo. _“Tete, voy tarde, pero voy. Estaré ahí lo antes posible. No te preocupes”._ Raoul miró a la hora que aparecía en la pantalla, a la vez que percibió el cambio de luz procedente de la ventana del dormitorio. La realidad le golpeó de lleno en el pecho. De repente se dio cuenta del día que era. Y de que no se había tomado el maldito jarabe para la tos. El mensaje y la consiguiente conversación con Agoney le habían sacado de la realidad. Le había hecho olvidarse de quién era, de lo que era. Pensó en que Agoney estaba a punto de llegar, y debía avisarlo. Después, no pudo pensar nada más.

Dejó caer el móvil al suelo, mientras todo su ser se ponía tenso. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y el corazón empezó a latirle más deprisa, bombeando sangre a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, preparándolo para lo que estaba por llegar. La boca se le llenó de un sabor a sangre. Arqueo la espalda, ahogando un grito de dolor. Sentía que se partía en dos. Que su carne se abría para dejar salir a ese otro ser. Ese al que no reconocía y quería enterrar en lo más profundo. Ese que habitaba las pesadillas de la mayoría. Las garras empezaron a crecer al mismo tiempo que unos colmillos mayores que los de cualquier perro, comenzaron a llenar su boca. El dolor le obligó a ponerse de rodillas, mientras su columna dibujaba una curva imposible, aumentando su tamaño, y un pelaje oscuro le empezaba a cubrir por completo. Notaba como se le desfiguraba la cara. El hocico y las orejas se alargaban. Y a la vez que perdía visión, su olfato y su oído se agudizaban. A lo lejos, le pareció oír el timbre de la entrada. Después, todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de admitir que tenía miedo de llegar a esta parte y revelar el secreto de Raoul (o al menos una parte). Me encantaría saber lo que pensáis!
> 
> En dos día me voy de vacaciones (que se viene malagabola!) así que no sé cuándo podré publicar, pero intentaré hacerlo en una semana max. 
> 
> Gracias por leer! Os cuero! <3


	5. Plenilunio

__

 

 

_Vale. Dame un par de horas._ Agoney no podía parar de pensar en su último mensaje mientras se duchaba. No le costó nada aceptar la invitación, y aquello le preocupaba, y daba esperanzas, a partes iguales.

El último mes fue una verdadera batalla campal con sus sentimientos. Una parte de él veía señales por todas partes. Señales que le decían que debía darle a Raoul la oportunidad de –al menos– explicarse. Chicos rubios paseando perros en el parque. Alguien preguntando si su nombre era Agonías. Gente usando la expresión “qué nervios” a su alrededor. Y una tarde, mientras veía una película cualquiera tirado en el sofá con Ricky, Sonata de Claro de Luna comenzó a sonar inesperadamente.

– ¿En serio estás llorando con esta mariconada? –Ricky no daba crédito –Pero si es una mierda de película…

– ¡Ay, Ricky! –contestó Agoney algo avergonzado, secándose las lágrimas– Es que me encanta esta música. Es preciosa, ¿no crees?

– Ya, preciosa…

Por otro lado, estaba la parte que intentaba acallar los deseos de su fuero interno. Aquella que maldecía a Raoul por reaparecer en su vida sin permiso. La que revivía una y otra vez aquella fatídica tarde de Agosto. Raoul gritando como un energúmeno, pidiéndole que desapareciese de su vida para siempre. Agoney cerrando la puerta con un portazo, consumido por un llanto incontrolable, y el alma en pedazos.

El día que fue a recoger a Nerea al conservatorio, y se encontró buscando a Raoul en cada esquina –y no precisamente para esquivarlo–, decidió que era suficiente. Tenía que enfrentarse a sus demonios y aceptar que necesitaba tener esa conversación con el otro chico. Aunque fuera, de verdad, para poder pasar página.

El primer paso estaba dado. Ahora faltaba lo más difícil. Tras mirarse por última vez en el espejo, y cerciorarse que su tupé seguía tan incontrolable como hacía cinco minutos, Agoney por fin puso rumbo a la casa de Raoul.

Estaba atardeciendo, y mientras el sol teñía el cielo de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, una inmensa luna llena comenzaba a reinar el cielo nocturno. Agoney maldijo no llevar la cámara consigo para poder inmortalizar tal espectáculo.

A escasos metros de la puerta principal de la casa de la familia Vázquez, Agoney escuchó los ladridos de Wolf. Mientras tocaba el timbre, se preguntó con una sonrisa, si el perro lo sintió calle abajo. El gruñido que lo siguió, sin embargo, le dejó clavado en el sitio. Desde luego eso no era un perro. Más bien sonaba como una criatura sacada del mismísimo infierno. Wolf siguió ladrando durante un par de minutos, cada vez más alterado, hasta que tras un grito de dolor, no se le volvió a escuchar. Agoney siguió inmóvil frente a la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Los gruñidos iban en aumento, al igual que el estruendo causado por los muebles al impactar contra el suelo.  
Antes de poder pensar en nada más, notó cómo le empujaban hacia un lado, ocultándolo entre los arbustos.

Al girarse se encontró cara a cara con Álvaro, el hermano mayor de Raoul.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó alertado.

– Me invitó Raoul –respondió aún más confundido.

– Este niño es gilipollas –Álvaro se llevó las manos a la cabeza–. Agoney, escúchame –el canario ni si quiera pudo sorprenderse al descubrir que se sabía su nombre. Estaba demasiado confuso, a la par que concentrado en descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo–. No sé qué sabes o qué pretendía mi hermano al invitarte justo hoy. Pero quédate aquí hasta que venga a buscarte. No te muevas, no corras. Y sobre todo no entres a la casa, ¿comprendido?

Agoney no comprendía nada, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento para pedir explicaciones.

– Sí.

– Volveré lo antes posible.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Agoney esperó impaciente lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, analizando todas las posibilidades ¿Sería una broma de muy mal gusto? Mandó un par de mensaje a Raoul sin obtener respuesta, lo que le puso aún más nervioso. Un grito de Álvaro llamando a su hermano seguido de un fuerte estruendo metálico, hizo que no se aguantara más y saliera del escondite, acerándose a la vivienda

Recorrió el mismo camino por el que vio alejarse a Álvaro, intentando abrir las ventanas que encontraba a su paso. Todas estaban cerradas, por lo que decidió probar suerte entrando desde el jardín de atrás. Al doblar la esquina, comprobó que una de las puertas –la que parecía llevar hacia el sótano– estaba entreabierta, dejando escapar una luz amarillenta de su interior. Agoney se acercó con sigilo y asomó la cabezo por el hueco lo más lentamente que pudo.

Al principio, no tenía muy claro lo que estaba presenciando. Álvaro estaba de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, recuperando el aliento. Delante suyo se erguía una jaula enorme, bloqueando el acceso al resto de la casa. En su interior, una bestia enfurecida intentaba liberarse, lanzándose contra los barrotes, mordiéndolos con la esperanza de que cedieran a la presión, y rugiendo con frustración al ver que no lo conseguía.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Agoney de pies a cabeza. Si tuviera que describir a la criatura, diría que se parecía a un lobo. Un lobo enorme, de pelaje oscuro, casi negro, pero al menos cuatro veces más grande que un lobo normal. Y había algo en su cara, en su mirada enloquecida, que tenía un brillo casi humano.

No se dio cuenta de que se fue metiendo más y más en la habitación según iba analizando la escena. Al inclinarse un poco más para poder ver bien al animal, perdió el equilibrio. Se agarró al mango de la puerta para evitar la caída, haciendo mucho más ruido del que pretendía. Álvaro se giró asustado.

– ¡Hostia puta, Agoney! –exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho– Te dije que te quedaras allí hasta que fuera a buscarte.

– Lo siento, pero los ruidos…

– Ya, bueno –intentó cortar Álvaro.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –interrumpió Agoney– ¿Qué coño es eso? –continuó, señalando hacia la jaula.

Álvaro no respondió. Se acercó hasta Agoney, haciéndole un gesto para que saliera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a la bestia encerrada en su interior.  
– Vamos adentro –Álvaro ignoró las preguntas. Colocó una mano en el hombro del canario, y lo guió hasta el interior de la vivienda– Quédate a dormir –le ofreció una vez llegaron al salón–. Te prepararé la habitación de invitados. Mañana podrás hablar con Raoul, y él te explicará todo.

El shock y la confusión desaparecieron al oír aquel nombre. En su lugar, un miedo inmenso se apoderó de él.

– ¿Raoul? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Esa cosa le hizo algo? ¡Álvaro!

– Tranquilízate –enfatizó sus palabras colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Agoney, obligándolo a parar de mover los brazos y mirarlo a los ojos–. Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe –al ver el miedo aumentar en los ojos de Agoney, añadió–. No le ha pasado nada. Pero no le va a gustar un pelo que lo hayas llamado _cosa._

Agoney no pudo ignorar la sonrisa burlona con la que Álvaro pronunció la última palabra. No sabía su significado, pero algo se calmó un poco dentro de él. A la vez que otras mil preguntas se formaban en su mente.

– ¿Ese lobo…?

– De ese lobo no tienes que preocuparte ahora –su semblante se volvió serio–. Mira, sé que esto es muy raro. Joder, yo aún sigo sin acostumbrarme. Pero, te prometo que mañana Raoul te explicará todo –Agoney abrió la boca para replicar, pero Álvaro fue más rápido–. No soy yo el que debe contártelo. Créeme que me encantaría, pero no es mi lugar. Confía en mí. Y en Raoul.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, guiando el camino hacia las habitaciones. A Agoney no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

Álvaro le indicó cuál era la habitación de invitados, y tras dejarle un pijama de su hermano pequeño, le aconsejó que se acostara e intentara descansar.

Aunque se cambió, y se metió en la cama, lo último que pensaba hacer, era dormirse. Su cuerpo seguía en alerta, mientras su mente intentaba darle algo de sentido a aquella noche. Un leve quejido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se quedó quieto un par de segundos, hasta que volvió a oírlo. Era un llanto, una llamada familiar.

– ¿Wolf? –el perro salió lentamente de debajo de la cama, con el rabo entre las piernas y las orejas gachas. A Agoney se le rompió el corazón. Sin dudar ni un segundo, saltó de la cama a abrazarlo– No pasa nada, todo esta bien. Buen chico.

El perro estaba muy asustado, pero no parecía herido. El lamento que escuchó al llegar a la casa, no parecía deberse a ninguna lesión. Aun así, cogió al perro en brazos y lo subió a la cama, metiéndose él después. Se acurrucó a su lado, tranquilizándolo con palabras dulces, mientras acariciaba su lomo. Se quedaron así hasta que los primero rayos de luz asomaron por la ventana.

Un ruido en el pasillo volvió a alertarlo. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Álvaro cargando a un Raoul inconsciente en brazos, únicamente cubierto por una manta. El chico le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, y Agoney obedeció en silencio.

Álvaro dejó a su hermano en la cama, arropándolo con sumo cuidado. Acercó una silla al cabecero de la cama e invitó a Agoney a sentarse.

– Supongo que no podrás volverte a dormir. Así que al menos, acomódate aquí. Estaré en la habitación del fondo si necesitas cualquier cosa.

– Gracias –consiguió musitar Agoney. Sentía que una niebla ocupaba su mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Raoul abrió los ojos con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Parecía enfermo, y tremendamente cansado. Moretones incipientes se adivinaban en su mandíbula y su cuello. Sus ojos encontraron los de Agoney. Parecía sorprendido, dolorido y asustado a partes iguales. Intentó incorporarse, pero Agoney lo impidió apoyando la mano en su hombro.

– Lo siento –dijo Raoul con apenas un hilo de voz.

– Shhh

– Por todo –continuó, ignorando el gesto del otro chico–. No quería, no debías verme así. Yo…

– Ya, ya –Agoney acarició levemente su mejilla, apartando con delicadeza un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. No entendía porqué, pero verlo así le rompía más de lo que esperaba. Durante meses luchó por hacer desaparecer cualquier sentimiento hacia él, pero estaba claro que fracasó estrepitosamente–. Descansa, mi niño.

Raoul cerró los ojos, agotado.

– Ago –llamó, sin abrirlos.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Me abrazas?

En ese instante, su coraza cayó. Sabía que la recuperaría al levantarse, pero en aquel momento no podía negarle nada. Aquellas dos simples palabras le tocaron el alma. Bordeó la cama, y con la mayor delicadeza posible, se metió bajo las mantas, acopló su cuerpo contra el de Raoul, quien dejó escapar un suspiro antes de relajarse por completo, y pasó el brazo sobre su cintura, atrayéndolo aún más hacia él. Antes de intentar dormir un poco, y dejar de pensar en todo lo que preguntaría cuando despertasen, posó un beso suave, apenas un roce de labios, en la nuca del otro. Y entonces sí, se dejó ir, sintiéndose a salvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no me pude resistir y aunque estoy de vacaciones, he tenido que seguir escribiendo!
> 
> Que esto engancha más de lo que creía! Gracias por leer, de corazón. Pronto (prontísimo) más <3


	6. λυκάνθρωπος

 

 

 

Era temprano. Lo podía adivinar por la luz tenue que se colaba por la ventana. No quería moverse, sabía que, cuando lo hiciera, tomaría consciencia de su cuerpo y lo dolorido que estaba. La mañana después de la transformación era algo que temía casi más que la transformación en sí. Pero esa mañana se encontraba en paz, aunque aún no entendía muy bien porqué. Se sentía arropado, protegido. Al despertarse un poco más, se hizo consciente del peso extra sobre su cintura. El calor de un cuerpo ajeno rodeándole. Una respiración acompasada y tranquilizadora a sus espaldas. Entonces, recordó retazos de la noche anterior. El momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no se había tomado el jarabe y su miedo a que Agoney se presentara allí. Su hermano tapándolo con una manta antes de sacarlo de la jaula en brazos. Y por último, Agoney metiéndose en la cama con él, abrazándolo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Raoul se moría de ganas de darse la vuelta y corresponder ese abrazo, hundirse en su pecho hasta el fin de los días. Pero, temía que cuando Agoney despertara, la magia del momento desaparecería, y se daría de bruces con la realidad.

En ese momento, notó como el otro chico empezaba a moverse. Emitiendo algo parecido a un ronroneo, se desperezó estirándose tanto como podía, estrechando aún más la distancia entre ellos, pegándose totalmente a la espada de Raoul, con la frente contra su nuca. Entonces se quedó totalmente quieto, quizá esperando una reacción del contrario, o puede que fuera el miedo a hacerle daño. Tras unos segundos, susurró con una voz ronca que le taladró el cerebro, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna.

– Buenos días, ¿cómo te encuentras?

– He estado mejor, la verdad –contestó Raoul sin mover ni un músculo, rezando porque Agoney no se separara–. Pero no me puedo quejar.

Tras un último apretón, presionando un poco más su frente contra la nuca contraria, Agoney se separó poco a poco, acariciando su piel desnuda al retirar la mano que descansaba sobre la cintura. Se tumbó boca arriba e hizo ademán de incorporarse. Raoul se giró hacia él, haciendo que Agoney lo mirara, conectando sus ojos por primera vez en toda la mañana.

– Dejo que te vistas –dijo el canario con media sonrisa–. Me voy al baño.

– No vas a ver nada que no hayas visto ya –contestó haciéndose consciente por primera vez de su desnudez bajo las mantas– quédate, si quieres.

– Vale.

Agoney entonces, giró la cara hacia el techo, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Raoul quiso saltarle encima y comérselo a besos ante tal gesto, pero se contuvo como buenamente pudo, salió de su refugio y se vistió tan rápido como sus nervios le permitieron. Después volvió a la cama, esta vez sentándose encima de la colcha, cruzando las piernas. Agoney se giró, apoyando el codo en el colchón, irguiéndose un poco.

– Bueno, deberíamos hablar de _El Tema_ , ¿no? –comenzó Raoul, sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué tema? –preguntó Agoney. Aunque Raoul sabía perfectamente que el chico no tenía ninguna duda de a qué tema se refería.

– The elephant in the room –intentó aclarar, usando una de sus frases favoritas en inglés.

– ¿Qué dices? –volvió a preguntar, arqueando una ceja.

– El elefante en la habitación, ¿no lo has oído nunca?

– No sé, creía que era un lobo –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Raoul pensaba en las posibles reacciones que Agoney podría tener, cuando se atreviese a desvelarle su secreto, entres las opciones se encontraban miedo, asco, rechazo, odio, decepción… Pero nunca pensó que bromearía con el tema. No como primera reacción.

– Ago, yo… –no sabía por dónde empezar, cómo explicar todo lo que había estado escondiendo durante años. Eso que nunca había compartido con nadie, a excepción de su familia. Aquel secreto que no quería esconder más. No a él– No sé qué decir, la verdad. Sobre todo pedirte perdón. Yo…

Se quedó callado, la emoción acumulándose en su garganta. Tuvo que apartar la mirada y concentrarse en la fascinante arruga que se formaba en el pliegue de su rodilla.

–Raoul –llamó Agoney, sentándose frente a él, posando su mano en la rodilla contraria, invadiendo el campo visual del otro. Aquello hizo que Raoul volviera a levantar la mirada, encontrando los ojos de Agoney, entendiéndole en silencio–. Empieza por el principio. Ayer viví algo que aún no comprendo. Puede que todavía esté en shock, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que, si me lo intentaras explicar, no te creería. Pensaría que es otra de tus inventos o excusas y me iría enfadado. Pero estaba aquí, y lo presencié. No puedo borrarlo de mi mente.

Raoul no respondió, no podía. Se sentía idiota por haber intentando apartar a esa persona de su vida. Sentía que no merecía su empatía. Quizás en el fondo, creía merecerse su odio, y lo estaba esperando.

Debió de volver a bajar la mirada en algún momento, porque sintió cómo Agoney le cogió de la barbilla, subiéndole suavemente la cabeza, obligándole a mirarle de nuevo.

– Tómate tu tiempo. Estoy aquí y quiero, _necesito,_ escucharte.

Raoul respiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, armándose de valor para compartir su historia. Entonces comenzó.

– Vale, a ver cómo empiezo… Cuando tenía siete años, a mi padre lo mandaron a Gales por trabajo. A Swansea, y toda la familia fuimos con él. Nos quedamos allí dos años, eso ya lo sabes –Agoney asintió–. Lo que no sabes es que durante unas vacaciones, no se exactamente cuándo si te soy sincero, no hablamos mucho del momento exacto, nos fuimos de acampada cerca de Puzzlewood. Un bosque precioso al que, probablemente, nunca vuelva. Uno de los días, nos fuimos de excursión, y como era un trasto, me escabullí del grupo, en busca de mi propia aventura. Yo no recuerdo bien qué pasó. Mi madre dice que me estuvieron buscando durante horas, hasta bien entrada la noche. Al final me encontraron entre unos árboles, inconsciente, lleno de sangre.

Agoney, que no había apartado su mano de la rodilla ajena, en ese momento le dio un apretón, apoyándolo sin interrumpir la historia.

– Me llevaron al hospital inmediatamente. Según me contaron, no hubiese sobrevivido ni una hora más en aquel bosque. Me había atacado una bestia salvaje, pero no sabían decir cuál. Uno de los doctores hubiese apostado por un lobo, si no fuese porque no había lobos en Gales. Una enfermera se acercó a mi madre y le dijo que tuviese cuidado, que me había atacado el diablo–Agoney se movió incómodo–, y que ahora yo sería uno de sus secuaces. Obviamente, mi madre no le creyó –tragó saliva con dificultad, antes de continuar–. Pero ahora pienso que, probablemente, tuviese razón.

– No digas eso –interrumpió Agoney, llevándose las manos a la boca un segundo después, seguramente maldiciendo haber cortado la historia.

– ¡Soy un puto Hombre Lobo, Agoney! –dijo con más rabia de la que pretendía. Más hacia sí mismo que hacia nadie, ni nada más– ¿Cómo no voy a decirlo?

Agoney se quedo callado, mirando muy fijamente a Raoul, abriendo los ojos tanto como podía. Raoul sabía que a estas alturas, Agoney habría intuido lo que estaba pasando, lo que intentaba confesarle. Pero no culpaba al chico por sorprenderse. Estaba seguro de que si los papeles fueran a la inversa, Raoul se habría reído en su cara, o le habría preguntado si estaba en un capítulo de _Buffy, cazavampiros._

– Esto es surrealista –murmuró Agoney al cabo de un rato.

– Sí es, Ago. Sí es. Y no espero que lo entiendas o lo aceptes a la primera. Es algo a lo que mi familia aún se está acostumbrando. Algo que todavía tengo que aceptar.

Se notaba a punto de estallar, reteniendo las lágrimas como si le fuera la vida. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, intentando evitar la mirada de Agoney.

Éste se tumbó boca arriba, girándose sobre sí, apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Raoul. Mirándolo desde abajo.

– Podemos dejarlo aquí por ahora –le propuso con media sonrisa–. Pero me encantaría saber más.

Raoul le sonrió de vuelta. Intentó recomponerse, y continuó con voz temblorosa.

– A la siguiente luna llena, me transformé por primera vez. No la recuerdo más que por lo que me cuenta mi familia. Siendo cachorro, no eres tan peligroso, pero de todas maneras, hay que tener cuidado. Mi familia, obviamente, no sabía qué estaba pasando. Solo escucharon gritos de dolor provenientes de mi cuarto, y cuando llegaron, vieron cómo su hijo pequeño se convertía en lobo delante de sus narices. Después mi madre cuenta que rompí la ventana y me escapé toda la noche. Me encontraron dormido en el jardín de atrás al amanecer.

Sin darse cuenta, Raoul había empezado a jugar con el pelo de Agoney, enrollando mechones en sus dedos. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar detalles que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo.

– Ese día, mi madre fue en busca de la enfermera que me llamó demonio –volvió a abrir los ojos, necesitaba ver la reacción del otro–. Y tirando del hilo, llegó a una especie de bruja o hechicera o algo del estilo… No me mires así, ya sé cómo está sonando esto. El caso es que le dio una especie de poción. No me cura, ni impide que me transforme, pero me hace indefenso. Me convierte en un lobo manso.

– Como en Harry Potter.

Raoul rió ante la referencia, agradeciendo la interrupción. Liberando, así, un poco de la tensión

– Como en Harry Potter. Estoy seguro de que la autora es medio bruja. Te juro que sabe demasiado –ahora fue Agoney el que rió. Pudo leer una pregunta formándose en los ojos del canario, así que la respondió antes de que éste pudiera formularla–. Me la tengo que beber el día de luna llena, antes del anochecer. Pero, ayer cuando decidiste escribirme después de un mes, me hiciste perder la noción del tiempo. No me la tomé. Y pasó lo que pasó. Solo de pensar en lo que podría…

– Pero no pasó, Raoul. No pienses en eso.

Echaba de menos eso. La capacidad que Agoney tenía de leerlo y de evitar que entrara en uno de sus bucles mentales.

– Bueno, pues eso nos lleva prácticamente hasta hoy. No sé cuántos hay como yo, ni quiero saberlo. Solo intento llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Ignorando, todo lo que puedo, el hecho de que, una vez al mes, me convierto en un monstruo –Agoney hizo una mueca de desaprobación ante aquella palabra–. Sabes que es verdad.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos en silencio. Raoul no sabía que esperar. Seguramente este era el momento en el que se levantaría y se iría corriendo, llamándole loco.

Agoney se incorporó lentamente, adoptando la misma posición del principio, mirando fijamente a Raoul.

– Vale. Los hombres lobo existen –soltó una risita nerviosa al decirlo–. Y tú eres uno. Lo has sido desde niño, y lo llevas escondiendo desde entonces. Ahora entiendo porqué te ponías malo tan a menudo y porqué nunca querías que te fuera a ver. Si lo comparo con un calendario lunar, estoy seguro de que coinciden con las lunas llenas de los últimos ocho meses –Raoul asintió–. Bien, te creo ¡Joder, te he visto! Pero –ahí estaba el pero que estaba temiendo. Se preparó para el golpe mentalmente, tensando todos los músculos–, eso no explica porqué me pusiste los cuernos y me echaste de tu casa a patadas.

_¡Ah, joder, eso, sí!_

Si antes se había sentido un idiota, ahora pensaba que era el mayor gilipollas del universo. Un sentimiento de vergüenza y remordimiento se apoderaron de él. Cómo explicar el porqué de sus actos, cuando estaba claro que el problema, como siempre, había sido su miedo a abrirse, a confiar.

– Sabía que si te contaba esto, y me creías, ibas a querer quedarte y apoyarme –Agoney susurró un _obvio_ –. Las últimas lunaciones habían sido muy intensas. Sentía que la poción no estaba causando el mismo efecto, y temía que un día dejara de funcionar por completo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer entonces. De lo que te pudiera hacer.

– ¿Qué? –sonaba entre confundido y enfadado. Raoul sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso.

– ¡Joder, Ago! Pensé que solo haciendo algo así, te alejarías de mí. Pensé que así estarías a salvo. Yo…

No pudo seguir. El nudo en la garganta se hizo aún más grande. Cómo podía haber pensado que era un buen plan. Que romperle el corazón a la persona a la que amaba era la manera más sensata de protegerla. Había sido un idiota por pensar que sería fácil olvidar lo que les había hecho a ambos.

El llanto le pilló desprevenido. Rompió violento, agitándole de pies a cabeza. Agoney le arropó entre sus brazos antes de que se derrumbara por completo.

– Lo siento, Ago. Lo siento. Lo siento –era todo lo que podía repetir.

– Calla, idiota. Eres gilipollas, ¿lo sabes, no? –Raoul rompió a llorar aún más fuerte. Agoney se separó de él, agarrándole la cara entre las manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos una vez más, secándole las lágrimas– Por pensar que conseguirías que me olvidara de ti –juntó su frente con la del otro–. Por pensar que no te entendería –acarició su mejilla, su mandíbula, hasta llegar al cuello–. Por imaginar que así dejaría de quererte.

Raoul cesó el llanto de golpe. Se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarle la expresión.

– Ago –hipó.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, a punto de dar el paso que los lanzara al abismo. Raoul lo estaba deseando y temiendo a partes iguales. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás una vez dado. Pero el miedo y la duda le comían por dentro. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿iba a arriesgarse a volverlo a poner en peligro? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta por querer estar con la única persona que le hacía sentir a salvo, en casa?

Agoney bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, humedeciéndose los suyos al mismo tiempo. La decisión estaba tomada. Sin saber muy bien quién de los dos dio el primer paso, se fundieron en un beso que acalló sus dudas, sus miedos y su rabia. Aunque fuera al menos por unos segundos. Raoul besaba hambriento. Agoney le siguió el ritmo hasta que el otro chico se quejó cuando bajó su mano por su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él. Devolviéndolos a la realidad.

– Perdona –Agoney fue ralentizando el beso, hasta transformarlo en un roce de labios. Se separaron lentamente, sonriendo como dos tontos.

– Hola –saludó Raoul. Un nuevo comienzo.

– Hola –le contestó Agoney, con voz aguda.

– Jo, Mickey, te he echado de menos –consiguió decir antes de abrazarlo con todo su ser.

Ahora era Agoney el que lloraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando dije que pronto habría más, quería decir PRONTO! Esta historia me está absorbiendo. Gracias por compartirla conmigo.
> 
> Este cap (aunque todo el fic en realidad) se lo dedico a Paula, por ofrecerse a ser mi beta y aguantar (y contribuir) mis teorías y paranoias. Y por sacarme de mis bloqueos. Gracias <3 <3 <3
> 
> Espero poder seguir pronto, pero me esperan unas semanas moviditas. Os cuero


	7. All Hallows Eve

 

 

Era la última semana de Octubre. Y ahora que los días comenzaban a acortarse, la gente no dudaba en acercarse al parque más cercano a disfrutar del sol, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Raoul y Agoney estaban tumbados en el césped, observando las pocas nubes que cubrían el cielo esa mañana, mientras Wolf correteaba a su alrededor. Ninguno tenía clase los jueves, y aunque prometieron tomárselo con calma, compartían todo el tiempo que podían desde hacía una semana.

Agoney aún estaba procesando la nueva información. Entendiendo lo que pasó y cómo llegaron hasta ahí. Ahora solo quería conocer aún más al chico rubio que descansaba en su pecho.

– ¿Y solo te transformas en luna llena? Quiero decir, solo ese día.

– Sí –contestó Raoul casi en un susurro. Su voz sonaba relajada–, con un día al mes tengo suficiente.

– Leí que sois inmortales, ¿es verdad?

– “Sois inmortales”. No quiero saber lo que has estado leyendo… –rió Raoul.

– Pero, ¿sí o no? –volvió a preguntar Agoney, pinchándole el costado con un dedo, instándole a contestar.

– Algo así, sí –concedió, sin dar más explicaciones.

– ¿En serio? –eso no se lo esperaba– Entonces, ¿tienes superpoderes? –siguió preguntando, entre curioso y divertido.

– ¿Aparte de convertirme en un monstruo cuatro veces más grande que yo, capaz de arrancarte el corazón de un mordisco, dices? –Agoney podía notar la sonrisa burlona formándose en los labios del otro chico.

– Idiota –rió

Agoney estaba sorprendido por el cambio en Raoul. No le importaba hablar de su condición con él, es más, parecía que disfrutaba haciendo partícipe al canario. Educándolo, y así, normalizando la situación.

De pronto, Agoney se hizo consciente del silencio que lo rodeaba. Desde hacía un par de minutos, su respiración era más profunda y acompasada.

– ¿Te estás quedando dormido? –Preguntó, acariciándole el pelo a Raoul, distraído.

Éste tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del canario a modo de almohada, abrazándolo por la cintura.

– hmm –fue lo único que logró articular.

– ¿No dormiste nada otra vez?

– hmm mmm –respondió, negando.

Agoney no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquel sonido, pero al mismo tiempo, se preocupaba por lo poco y mal que dormía el otro chico.

– Vámonos a casa, así puedes descansar –propuso, aunque sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

– No –consiguió pronunciar Raoul–. Déjame dormir aquí, así. Contigo.

_Cómo negarse._

Cuando el sol dejó de calentarles y el frío comenzó a entumecer sus cuerpos, decidieron que era el momento de dirigirse a casa. Prometieron llamarse más tarde. Agoney llevaba dos noches sin pasar por casa, y ya tocaba.

– ¡Vaya! –saludó Ricky nada más abrir la puerta– Pero si se digna a venir a casa y todo. Dichosos los ojos.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, Ricky –sonrió Agoney, dirigiéndose directo a su habitación. Ricky lo llamó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

– Oye, ¿tienes ya disfraz para la fiesta de mañana?

_La fiesta._ Se le olvidó por completo. Todos los años, en el bar en el que trabajaba Ricky, y en el que se conocieron un par de años atrás, se celebraba Halloween por todo lo alto. Y ya era tradición reunirse allí, disputándose el premio al disfraz más ridículo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, encontró la respuesta.

– Tengo una idea –contestó con una sonrisa enigmática–. Disfraz en pareja.

Ricky rodó los ojos.

Agoney decidió ignorar el gesto de su amigo. Se dirigió por fin a su cuarto y se dispuso a compartir sus ideas con la otra persona involucrada en su plan.

– ¡Hey, Lobito! –saludó tan pronto oyó a Raoul descolgar el teléfono.

– Tienes que dejar de llamarme así –sonaba divertido, sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que oiría aquel nombre. Agoney ignoró la petición.

– Tengo el disfraz perfecto para Halloween –realmente se creía la persona más graciosa de, por lo menos, su facultad por ocurrírsele semejante idea.

– Sorpréndeme –Agoney escuchó una risa ahogada al otro lado del teléfono, señal de que sabía exactamente lo que pretendía el canario.

Al día siguiente, fueron a una tienda de disfraces que quedaba cerca del conservatorio. Raoul quería ir tocar el piano un rato y Agoney decidió acompañarlo. Se sentó junto a él, disfrutando de la música que parecía brotar de sus dedos. Le encantaba verlo tocar, dejarse transportar a otro mundo, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Raoul llevaba veinte minutos de reloj dentro del probador, y Agoney estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

– Muchacho, que nos van a cerrar la tienda. Sal que te vea.

– Esto es ridículo, Ago –Raoul sonaba un poco molesto–. No sé en qué momento pensé que era buena idea.

– Es que es una idea buenísima –dio un par de pasos hacia la cortina de terciopelo rojo con la que estaba manteniendo esa conversación–. Enséñame cómo te queda, _porfi_ –la última palabra, entonada con su mejor imitación de Mickey Mouse, marca de la casa, pareció convencer al otro chico. Corrió las cortinas y dio un paso al frente, levantando los brazos.

– ¿Y bien?

Raoul se paró delante de él, enfundado en un disfraz de lobo. Un mono de peluche gris y blanco –con cola incluida– simulando el pelaje del animal. El atuendo se completaba con una cabeza de lobo de los mismos colores, a modo de gorro. Agoney tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse a carcajadas. Estaba un poco ridículo, no lo iba a negar, pero desprendía una dulzura e inocencia que hacían que quisiera comérselo a besos y abrazarlo lo que quedaba de tarde.

– Estás genial –Raoul no se creía ni media palabra. Así que añadió, mientras se acercaba–. Eres el lobito más mono y sexy que vi en mi vida –eliminó cualquier distancia que quedara entre ellos, y selló la sentencia con un beso, rápido y seco.

– Idiota, estoy empezando a pensar que te va este rollo –contestó Raoul, dándole un empujón, mientras el otro chico soltaba una carcajada–. Aunque bueno, tú no es que estés mucho mejor.

Agoney llevaba sus botas negras con unos calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla. Un vestido rojo, posiblemente un poco demasiado corto, cubierto por un delantal. Y, para terminar el look, una capa del mismo color que el vestido, con dos trenzas de lana amarilla cosidas al interior de la capucha, enmarcando su rostro.

– No sé de qué me hablas –dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos–. Hacemos un buen equipo.

– De ridículos –murmuró Raoul frotando sus narices, sonriendo.

– Y quien diga lo contrario –continuó moviendo sus cejas, insinuante–, no sabe de quiénes está hablando.

***

El bar estaba a rebosar. Mirase donde mirase, todo lo que Agoney podía ver eran zombies, gatos o vampiros dándolo todo a ritmo de reggaeton. La decoración del local, seguramente a cargo de Ricky como en años anteriores, era bastante efectista. Velas falsas por toda la barra, telas de araña cubriendo las paredes, jarras llenas de ojos y dedos flotando en un líquido amarillento, entre otras cosas, le daban al lugar el aspecto tétrico que necesitaba para tal fecha.

Agoney escaneo el bar, una vez más, en busca de alguna cara conocida. Tras unos segundos, distinguió un par de orejas de lobo al final de la barra. No pudo evitar sonreir. Se colocó bien la falda, y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando se encontraba a apenas un par de metros, se detuvo en seco. Raoul no estaba solo. A su lado se encontraba un chico moreno disfrazado de cucaracha, acompañado por una chica de pelo rojizo vestida de ¿jinete? No lo tenía muy claro. Agoney conocía a esas personas más de lo que le gustaría. Sabía que nunca estaban demasiado lejos, pero jamás imaginó que pudieran ir en busca del catalán. Se acercó un poco más, con cuidado. Quería escuchar la conversación sin ser descubierto, por ahora.

– Ya, claro –comentaba el chico.

– Pero, ¿por qué decidiste vestirte de lobo? –preguntó la chica que le acompañaba.

Raoul dudó un segundo antes de responder con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

– Por mi nombre, Raoul con o. Proviene del germano Raðulfr, que en alto alemán antiguo, está compuesto por el precio rað, que significa ‘aconsejar’, y el sufijo wulfr o ulfr, que significa ‘lobo’. Esta noche soy un lobo sabio.

Agoney no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso ante tal respuesta. Sin embargo, la cucaracha y la jinete se miraron de reojo con malicia. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del chico, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

– Sabemos lo que eres –respondió la jinete, mirándolo amenazante a los ojos.

Agoney entró en pánico ante aquellas palabras. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio un paso al frente, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Raoul.

– Hetero, no –contestó, antes de lanzarse a su boca allí mismo. Raoul respondió por inercia, abriendo la boca y sacando la lengua para recibirlo. Haciendo que, el beso corto que Agoney tenía en mente, se tornara húmedo y apasionado.

Al separarse, Agoney dirigió su mirada hacia los otros dos. La expresión de ambos era una mezcla de decepción y asco. En ese momento supo que tomó la decisión correcta.

– Veo que ya conocieron a Raoul –comentó, como si no pasara nada–. Si nos disculpan, nos vamos a bailar.

Acto seguido, agarró la mano del rubio y se lo llevó lo más lejos posible, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca. Cuando vio que estaban lo suficientemente rodeados de monstruos sudorosos, se permitió relajarse, rodeando el cuello de Raoul con sus manos, y moviendo sus caderas a ritmo de _Pem Pem._

– ¿Me vas ha explicar qué cojones acaba de pasar? –preguntó Raoul confundido, aunque sin dejar de bailar.

– Mañana –la verdad que era lo último de lo que le apetecía hablar. Pero la mirada de Raoul le decía que él tenía otros planes.

– No, Ago. Ahora –sonaba firme. Agoney sabía que no le quedaba otra. Suspiró con resignación antes de responder.

– Se llaman Eloy y Violeta. A él lo conocí hace años, pero le perdí la pista cuando se mudó a la península. Nos volvimos a encontrar cuando llegué a Barcelona. Apareció una noche en este mismo bar, cuando yo aún trabaja aquí –podría pasarse horas hablando del pasado común que compartían, cómo su relación se fue deteriorando hasta volverse casi nula… pero había recuerdos que era mejor no desenterrar–. Violeta estudia en mi facultad y tenemos varias clases juntos –se acercó su oído, para evitar que nadie les escuchara–. Yo creo que esta obsesionada conmigo –Raoul rió ante tal confesión–. Hablo en serio. A veces pienso que me persigue. No sé cómo encontró a Eloy, pero ahora son inseparables.

– ¿Y su _‘sabemos lo que eres’_? ¿Y tu reacción?

– Está claro, ¿no? –era obvio que no estaba nada claro, pero tenía que intentarlo– Sabían que estamos juntos y querían jugar un rato contigo. No sé, son raritos.

Antes de que Raoul pudiera rebatir que aquello no tenía ningún sentido, Ricky vino al rescate. Iba vestido con su uniforme de camarero –vaqueros y camiseta gris– salpicado de sangre. Un mordisco en el cuello y la cara pintada de blanco, marcando las ojeras, completaban el disfraz.

– ¡Caperucita! –saludó abrazándolo efusivamente, riéndose a carcajadas –Este año ganas tú, tenlo por seguro.

Agoney no podía estar más contento de verle.

– ¡Hola…! –quiso seguir el juego, pero no tenía ni idea de quién iba disfrazado– ¿De qué vas vestido exactamente?

– De camarero zombie. Que es lo que acabaré siendo como trabaje más turnos seguidos –contestó riendo–. Anda vente que te invito a una copa. Raoul –llamó, algo más serio–, a ti también.

– ¡Raoul! –una Aitana vestida de gata negra se avalanzó sobre el chico, llenándole la cara de besos –Jo, que bien que estés aquí. Estoy con tu primo, vente a decir hola, anda.

– ¿Sam está aquí? –por primera vez en toda la noche, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro– No me ha dicho nada.

– Sí –contestó Aitana, señalando hacia una de las esquinas del bar–, estamos allí con un par de amigos más.

– Lobito –llamó Agoney. Raoul sonrío al oír el nombre–, ve con ellos. Pido las bebidas y te encuentro.

Raoul asintió antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de la mano de Aitana.

Ricky acabó no solo invitándolo a una copa, si no que también a un chupito. Que se convirtió en tres, que se convirtieron en seis. Ahí ya perdió la cuenta. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba bailando y bebiendo con Ricky y el resto de camareros, pero consiguieron que sacase de sus pensamientos y hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido al principio de la noche. De repente, notó la ausencia de Raoul. Necesitaba bailar con él, sentirlo. Sin mediar palabra, dejó a los otros en la barra y se dispuso a encontrarlo.

No fue difícil. Estaba justo donde Aitana dijo que se encontrarían. Raoul debía estar muriéndose de calor, pues poco quedaba del disfraz de lobo. Ya no había gorro y llevaba el mono a modo de pantalón, con las mangas atadas a la cintura. Dejando ver la camiseta de tirantes blancos que llevaba debajo. Agoney sintió que se le secaba la boca. Decidió que ya era hora de dejarse devorar por el lobo.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Eloy apareció de la nada. Lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un rincón oscuro.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó Agoney furioso– Suéltame.

– Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo, ¿no crees? –respondió Eloy con voz pausada, sin soltar el brazo– Llevamos tiempo vigilándole. Sé que eres lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta tú solito.

– No sé de qué coño me estás hablando y no me apetece escucharte –Agoney consiguió zafarse del agarre. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Eloy le cerró el paso.

– Eres una vergüenza –continuó el chico, escupiendo las palabras–. Después de todo, ¿vas y te lías con un lobo?

Agoney no cambió su expresión ante tal acusación. Pero, sabía que estaba llegando a su límite.

– Estoy enamorado de una persona que te da mil vueltas. Déjanos en paz –advirtió, dando toques con el dedo índice en el esternón contrario– No queremos problemas, y tú tampoco los quieres.

– Eso sonó a amenaza –Agoney no podía permanecer ahí ni un segundo más. Se hizo paso empujando con su hombro y se alejó tan rápido como pudo. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz de Eloy– Sigue jugando a que todo es perfecto, tú, sigue. Tienes al lado un monstruo, y sabes lo que hay que hacer con ellos. No dudes que tarde o temprano, acabaremos el trabajo.

Le hervía la sangre y le zumbaba los oídos. No sabía hacía dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Solo quería encontrar a su lobo y alejarse de allí tanto como les fuera posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, por los kudos y por los comentarios. De verdad que me dais la vida y me animáis a escribir aún más. Intentaré subir pronto. Se viene <3 <3 <3


	8. Canícula

 

 

Pudo sentirlo desde el otro lado del bar. Ondas de energía abriéndose camino hasta él. Chocando contra su piel, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza. Había rabia. Y miedo. Pero, sobre todo, determinación. Raoul se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que estaba cerca. Agoney tenía su mirada oscura clavada en él mientras avanzaba los últimos metros. Sin mediar palabra, agarró a Raoul del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, besándole a consciencia. Raoul no tuvo problema alguno en corresponderle. Se conocían, se entendía, y a veces, un beso decía más que un millón de palabras. Aun así, Raoul se vio obligado a preguntar.

– ¿Y esto?

– Porque te quiero –respondió con gravedad. Se acercó a su oído, y mientras le agarraba la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, susurró–. Vámonos a casa, lobito.

Raoul era consciente de que Agoney tenía que salir de allí. Ya. No sabía el motivo, pero podía oler su incomodidad en aquel sitio, aunque él quisiese disfrazarlo de otra cosa. Tirando suavemente de su mano, emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

– Voy pidiendo el taxi –dijo Raoul sacando el móvil.

– Vamos a tu casa –propuso Agoney, casi suplicante.

– Pero si tu casa está mucho más cerca, y Ricky no llegará hasta las mil.

– Por eso.

Raoul sabía que no iba a contarle la razón de su petición, así que decidió no insistir. Él prefería despertar en su cama. Los dos salían ganando.

Abrieron la puerta de la casa intentando no hacer ruido, pues no querían despertar a los padres del catalán. Raoul había bebido, pero definitivamente no tanto como Agoney, al que el viaje en taxi no le había venido nada bien. Tuvo que sujetarle para que no se cayera al menos media docena de veces en el trayecto de la entrada a su dormitorio.

– Ven, deja que te quite esto.

Tiró de las trenzas de lana, que ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros, y lo atrajo hacia él, deshaciendo el nudo de la capa. Agoney se dejó hacer, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa bobalicona dibujada en la cara. Mientras Raoul seguía con su tarea de desvestirlo, y así dejar que se acostara –porque claramente le hacía falta–, Agoney empezó a acariciar su rostro y a dejar suaves besos delineando su mandíbula.

– Levanta los brazos –ordenó Raoul, sacándole el vestido por la cabeza.

Una vez liberado, Agoney llevó sus manos a la cintura del rubio, desanudando las mangas del mono, mientras su lengua recorría toda la extensión de su cuello. El canario iba dejando pequeños mordiscos según iba ascendiendo, cada vez más despierto. Cada vez con más ahínco.

– Ago… –advirtió Raoul. Ahora era él el que buscaba estabilizarse agarrando la cintura del otro chico.

Mientras su boca exploraba cada rincón del cuello ajeno, subiendo hasta las orejas, solo para volver a bajar, sus manos hacían lo propio con el torso. Levantando la camiseta para tener mejor acceso, hasta deshacerse de ella, acariciando cada centímetro de piel. Lo atrajo hacia él, con una mano en la nuca, y la otra aún en la cintura, y finalmente, se lanzó a sus labios.  
Raoul estaba temblando, todos sus sentidos activados. Notaba las caricias que las manos de Agoney dejaban en su cuerpo. Su aliento contra su piel desnuda. El roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, para después lamerlo, jugando con la lengua, pidiendo permiso. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía lo que Agoney estuviese sintiendo. Su corazón a mil por hora. Su respiración entrecortada. El sabor de su piel, su sudor, su ganas de _más._ Todo se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado.

– Agoney –suspiró. Se separó un poco, intentando coger aire, estabilizarse. Siempre había sido consciente de su conexión, pero hoy la notaba más que nunca.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Agoney, mirándole a los ojos.

– Sí. Sigue.

El chico moreno no necesitó más para volver a fundir sus labios. Esta vez profundizando el beso. Devorándose el uno al otro.

Raoul se deshizo de sus zapatillas y se terminó de quitar el disfraz, mientras empujaba a Agoney hacia la cama. Éste cayó de espaldas en el colchón y Raoul se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Se inclinó hacia delante, buscando su boca, guiando él el beso esta vez. Mordiendo, lamiendo, metiendo y sacando la lengua de su boca una y otra vez. Inconscientemente imitaba el movimiento con sus caderas, haciendo que sus erecciones, cubiertas únicamente por su ropa interior, se rozaran, sacándole un gemido ronco a ambos. Raoul se separó un milímetro para poder recuperarse. Agoney le acarició la mejilla, pasando el pulgar sobre sus labios. El otro chico, sacó la lengua por inercia, lamiéndole, incitándole a que le metiera el dedo en la boca. Agoney no tardó en hacerlo. Y Raoul succionó el dedo con ganas.

– Lobito –le llamó Agoney con voz ronca y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

– ¿Mmmm?

– Qué boca tan grande tienes –susurró, medio riendo, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Raoul le mordió el dedo haciendo que lo sacara, y aguantándose una carcajada, respondió imitando su sonrisa.

– Para comerte mejor.

Dicho y hecho.

Se lanzó a su cuello, para poco a poco ir descendiendo, dejando besos húmedos a su paso. Se paró justo al llegar a la cinturilla de los calzoncillos, respirando a escasos centímetros. Su aliento sobre la piel, haciendo que Agoney se estremeciera. Y Raoul con él. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del moreno clavados en él, oscurecidos por el deseo.

Raoul no necesitó más. Se desprendió de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, para después recorrer su erección con la punta de la lengua. Desde la base hasta el glande. Dibujando círculos invisibles antes de tragársela entera. Agoney arqueó la espalda, cerrando los ojos, ahogando un gemido. Y entonces fue cuando Raoul entendió que sí, que realmente estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Lamiendo y succionando con vehemencia. Pero cuando más se entregaba, menos control tenía. Sentía como si una boca fantasma estuviera imitando sus movimientos en su entrepierna. Era demasiado intenso. Pero, a la vez, necesitaba más. Volvió a ponerse a la misma altura que Agoney y le comió la boca con mayor desesperación que en toda su vida.

– Ago –jadeó contra sus labios–, necesito sentirte. Quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

– Joder, Raoul.

Agoney se incorporó, tumbando ahora al rubio contra el colchón, desnudándolo por completo. Empezó a recorrer con su lengua todo el cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo. Raoul se dejaba hacer, mientras alargaba la mano, sacando un condón y el lubricante del cajón de la mesita. Se los pasó a Agoney, y éste comenzó a prepararlo a conciencia. Sin dejar de besarlo ni un solo segundo. Raoul mantenía los ojos cerrados, sobrepasado por tantas sensaciones. Cuando notó a Agoney enterrarse en él, abrió los ojos de par en par. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido, o mejor dicho, como si sus dos cuerpos se hubiesen fusionado en uno, sintiendo por los dos. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos. Y pronto, Raoul se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho más.

– A… Ago –se sentía a punto de estallar, de morirse, de desaparecer.

– Estoy aquí –consiguió decir el otro chico a duras penas, intentando controlar su respiración–. Estoy aquí, mi niño, estoy aquí –apoyó su frente en la contraria, acariciándole el rostro, agarrándole de la nuca a la vez que aceleraba el ritmo–. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Lo prometo.

Le beso con un gruñido desesperado. Raoul sintió que se moría, y que Agoney lo hacía con él. Acabaron juntos, con un orgasmo incendiario, desplomándose el uno encima del otro. Durmiéndose a los pocos minutos, presos de la paz más absoluta.

Raoul fue el primero en despertarse. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, despertarse antes que Agoney. Abrir los ojos sintiéndose arropado por su cuerpo, y encontrarse con esa cara esculpida por los dioses respirando plácidamente. Contagiándose de esa paz al observarlo. Era consciente de que le había echado de menos, pero solo ahora que lo tenía de vuelta, empezaba a comprender cuánto. Y es que, aunque había sido decisión suya, no dejaba de ser lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida. Más doloroso que sus transformaciones mensuales. Estar separado del chico que dormía a su lado, no saber nada de él, le producía dolor físico, a la par que mental. Ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, volvía a encontrarse en paz y lleno de vida. Desde el momento en el que decidieron darse otra oportunidad, Raoul había sentido que la conexión que compartían estaba evolucionando hasta alcanzar límites insospechados. Como bien demostraba la noche anterior.

Desde el momento de su conversión, Raoul siempre había querido saber, conocer qué significaba realmente ser un Hombre Lobo. Aunque no le interesaba lo más mínimo encontrarse con otros con su misma condición. Había leído todo lo habido y por haber sobre el tema. Se había informado como el que más. Había visitado las bibliotecas más especializadas del país, y alguna que otra de Europa. Había encontrado todo tipo de leyendas y mitos sobre los licántropos y cómo se podía llegar a convertir en uno. Así como diferentes descripciones de las características físicas que compartían. Incluso todas las maneras en las que se podían acabar con ellos. La más eficaz siendo una bala de plata directa al corazón, tanto en forma humana como en animal, aunque en la última resultara más difícil por el grosor de la piel y la dureza de sus huesos.

Pero si había algo en el que todos y cada uno de los textos que había leído estaban de acuerdo, era que los Hombres Lobos se emparejan de por vida, cuando encuentran a su alma gemela. Y es muy raro que no lo hagan, pues ambos tienden a gravitar hacia la vida del otro. No importa cuántas parejas se hayan tenido con anterioridad, cuando encuentran a su alma gemela, es fácil reconocerla. Se crea un vínculo irrompible, sin importar lo que pueda pasar entre ellos. Sintiendo el licántropo dolor, frustración, incluso, a veces, apatía y depresión, al estar separado de su pareja. Por el contrario, cuanto más tiempo pasan juntos, más fácil les es crear una conexión, a veces, casi sobrenatural.

Raoul sospechaba que Agoney era esa pareja con la que estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida desde el día que lo conoció. Pero, después de lo que había experimentado con él en la cama la noche anterior, no tenía ninguna duda. Estaba decidido a luchar lo que hiciera falta. A no dejar que le pasara nada. A matar o morir para protegerlo, si fuese necesario.

Agoney abrió los ojos lentamente, desperezándose y conectando la mirada con la de Raoul.

– ¿Me estabas observando? –pregunto en voz baja.

– Buenos días, Ago –respondió fingiendo estar molesto. Agoney rió con suavidad.

– Buenos días, Raoul, ¿me estabas observando?

Raoul no pudo evitar reírse.

– Puede.

Acto seguido se acercó tanto como pudo, abrazándolo y refugiando la cara en su cuello. Se quedaron así varios minutos, saboreando el silencio, sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono. Finalmente, fue Raoul el que decidió separarse, quería verle la cara al compartir la idea que se había formado en su mente.

– Hoy me he dado cuenta de una cosa –confesó, acariciándole el pelo.

– ¿Ah, si? –pregunto Agoney con curiosidad.

– La luna es una hija de puta que me manipula por las noches…

– Bonita metáfora –interrumpió el canario riéndose.

– Pero tú eres mi Sol, caliente –sabía que su piel se estaba enrojeciendo a cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

– ¿Y tú qué eres, Marte? –estaba bromeando, pero se le iluminó la mirada al oír las palabras del rubio.

Raoul no pudo retener el impulso y se lanzó a besarle, dulce y lento.

– Yo seré lo que tú quieras –concedió con una sonrisa–. Andas, vamos a la ducha.

Se levantaron entre risas y besos, y Raoul no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá se pudieran quedar a vivir en ese instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias, como siempre. Ha sido un capítulo complicado de escribir, así que espero que os haya gustado!
> 
> Nos metemos en la recta final! Si todo va según lo planeado, quedaría tres capítulos. Y puede que alguna que otra sorpresa.
> 
> Nos leemos! <3 <3


	9. Matalobos

 

 

Agoney se dejaba mecer suavemente por las olas, flotando a la deriva. Buscando refugio del calor infernal con el que se despertó Adeje aquella mañana, en el frío mar de principios de Mayo. Necesitaba sus escapadas solitarias a la playa como el que necesita respirar. El mar le traía paz, y ese día la necesitaba. Era la tercera vez en pocos meses que el pueblo amanecía con algún animal muerto en sus calles.

Primero fueron un par de gatos callejeros y unos conejos de campo. Sin embargo, ese día el animal tumbado a las puertas de su instituto era considerablemente más grande. Agoney tuvo que darse la vuelta llorando con rabia y aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, con la imagen del cuerpo inerte de un muflón ensangrentado grabada a fuego en su retina.

En sus dieciséis años de vida, los únicos animales muertos que llegó a ver, fueron aquellos que se cocinaban en casa. Y hacía un año –desde que empezó como voluntario en una perrera cercana junto a su hermana Glenda– que ni si quiera los probaba. Creía firmemente que todas las vidas tenían el mismo valor, y no pensaba formar parte del maltrato animal que se llevaba a cabo en las industrias cárnica y láctea.

No podía imaginar qué tipo de persona podría llevar a cabo semejante barbarie. Pues tenía claro que no se trataba de ningún animal. En Tenerife no habitaban depredadores, y dudaba que algún perro pudiese acabar con la vida de un animal de las proporciones de un muflón.

Se sumergió por última vez, buceando hasta la orilla. Intentando sin éxito vaciar su mente antes de dirigirse a casa. No fue hasta llegar a su portal, que unas voces le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– Te estoy diciendo que no las tengo –le decía un muchacho, probablemente de la misma edad de Agoney, a su acompañante. Que por su aspecto físico, parecía ser su padre.

– Te las di esta mañana para tenerlas a mano, Eloy –sonaba frustrado, a punto de perder la paciencia.

– ¡Que no tengo las putas llaves! –respondió el tal Eloy, dándole una patada a una de las cajas que descansaban a sus pies.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? –Agoney no quería meterse, pero creyó necesario intervenir antes de que llegara a más.

– Gracias, muchacho –le contestó el padre–. Mi hijo, que un día pierde la cabeza –el aludido bufó como respuesta–. Nos acabamos de mudar, pero perdimos las llaves.

– ¿A este bloque? –no quería ser desconfiado, pero tampoco pretendía dejar pasar a un par de desconocidos solo porque formasen una escena en la puerta del edificio.

– Sí, al segundo B.

Tras comprobar que, efectivamente, eran los nuevos inquilinos, les abrió la puerta y ayudó a subir todas sus pertenencias al descansillo, mientras esperaban a que el casero les trajera unas llaves de repuesto.

– Eloy, vete a dar una vuelta si quieres. Yo me quedo con las cosas –le ofreció su padre.

– Si quieres, te enseño el barrio –propuso Agoney, al ver que el chico no estaba muy convencido. Sabía lo que era sentir que no encajaba, que no pertenecía al lugar donde estaba. Y no quería que el recién llegado tuviese esa sensación.

El tour improvisado les hizo darse cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de las que imaginaban. A partir de ese día comenzaron a quedar casi todas las tardes. A conocerse más. A hacerse inseparables.

– Oye, ¿qué es eso de que en el pueblo aparecen animales muertos? –preguntó Eloy un par de semanas después, mientras paseaban por la playa, dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies.

– Nadie lo sabe –contestó Agoney, recordando lo que sintió al ver al pobre muflón, cerrando los puños inconscientemente–. Aparecen sin más desde hace unos meses.

– Qué raro, ¿y nunca pasó antes? –continuó preguntando con curiosidad.

– Nunca.

Eloy siguió con sus preguntas, aparentemente inocentes, día tras día. Que si los ataques pasaban siempre en alguna fecha determinada; que si había nuevos vecinos en el pueblo, aparte de su padre y él; que si notó si alguien se comportaba de manera diferente… Las hacía de la manera más casual posible, pero Agoney estaba empezando a sospechar que su vecino estaba intentando sacarle información, creando su propia teoría.

– Eloy, ¿qué quieres saber? –le pregunto una tarde sin rodeos, después de que el chico mostrara curiosidad por Adolfo, su vecino del primero, al que se acababan de cruzar en el portal.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –parecía sorprendido ante la pregunta. Agoney puso los ojos en blanco.

– Llevas semanas preguntándome sobre los ataques, dando rodeos, intentando disimular. No me chupo el dedo, muchacho.

Eloy pareció considerar su respuesta durante unos segundos. Respiró profundamente, echando el aire de golpe, cerrando los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

– Ven –ordenó. Y sin más comenzó a subir las escaleras, camino a su piso. Agoney le siguió con curiosidad.

Aunque no era la primera vez que visitaba la casa, solo conocía el salón. Ese día se adentraron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo, que se encontraba cerrada con llave. Antes de abrirla, Eloy miró a Agoney directamente a los ojos.

– Si mi padre se entera que estoy a punto de enseñarte esto, me mata –dicho esto, y con aire dramático, se giró y se dispuso a abrir la habitación.

Agoney mentiría si dijese que no estaba nervioso. Llevaba semanas imaginándose lo que Eloy se traía entre manos. De todas las ideas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza, ninguna podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

La habitación resultó ser un pequeño estudio. La estancia estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de un escritorio pegado a la pared del fondo y un pequeño armario a su derecha. La mesa estaba llena de papeles y un par de libretas. Encima de éstas, descansaba una pistola, cosa que hizo que a Agoney le diera un vuelco al corazón. Sus ojos volaban veloces por toda el cuarto, intentando comprender de qué se trataba. Al fijarse en la pared en la que se apoyaba el escritorio, se quedó paralizado. Toda la superficie estaba cubierta por fotografías, recortes de periódicos, páginas arrancadas de algún libro, y notas varias. Las noticias que colgaban en la pared era todas sobre la aparición de los cadáveres de animales sin explicación ninguna. Las fotos eran de aquel vecino sobre el que le acababa de preguntar.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué hay fotos de Adolfo en la pared?

– Es el trabajo de mi padre.

Agoney no entendía nada. Eloy pareció percibir la confusión en la cara del chico, así que continuó.

– Mi padre es un investigador.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

– ¿Y te mantiene al tanto de sus investigaciones?

– Digamos que me está formando en el oficio.

– Ya –soltó una risa seca–, a su hijo de dieciséis años.

– Es un trabajo familiar y no quiere que se pierda.

– ¿Y qué clase de cosas investiga? –prosiguió, adentrándose en la habitación, observando las fotos más de cerca.

– Casos que nadie quiere aceptar –contestó con un todo de misterio. Agoney estaba seguro de que la situación le estaba divirtiendo–. Casos que la mayoría de la gente obvia.

– Como el ataque a animales salvajes.

– Como el ataque a animales salvajes, sí –corroboró.

– ¿Y creen que Adolfo es el responsable?

– Algo así.

– Eloy –Agoney se estaba hartando del juego. Si el otro chico lo llevó hasta esa habitación, era porque quería compartir con él esa información–, o empiezas a hablar claro o me piro.

– ¿Qué piensas de los Hombres Lobo?

Agoney se quedó muy quieto, mirando a Eloy fijamente. Estaba claro que se estaba quedando con él, pero no entendía el sentido de todo eso.

– ¿Qué dices?

Eloy se acercó lentamente a la mesa. Esquivando al otro chico, retiró con cuidado la pistola y cogió uno de las libretas, pasándosela a Agoney.

Éste la abrió con cuidado. Estaba llena de notas, ilustraciones anatómicas, de fechas y lugares, y de lo que parecían crónicas de otras investigaciones. Las palabras lobo, licántropo y hombre lobo aparecían una y otra vez. Al igual que el método utilizado para darles caza. Parecía el diario de un cazador sobrenatural. Agoney se echó a reír.

– ¿Agoney?

– Casi me lo creo –por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese real y sintió como si le faltara el suelo bajo sus pies. Así que prefirió seguir riendo.

Eloy se alejó con rapidez, recogiendo una bolsa de deporte de una de las esquinas de la habitación y tirándola abierta a los pies de Agoney. Un arsenal de cuerdas, balas, navajas, machetes y otros objetos que no reconocía se esparcieron ante él. A Agoney se le paró el corazón.  
– ¿Qué cojones es eso?

– Nuestras armas.

Agoney empezó a sentir miedo real. Sus vecinos eran unos psicópatas y Eloy le estaba contando la historia de su vida para hacer que se quedase y acabar con él. Intentó correr, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Eloy se acercó para quitarle el diario de las manos, aunque Agoney no recordaba que aún lo estuviera sujetando. Empezó a narrarle la historia de su familia con todo detalle y su guerra infinita con los licántropos. Le contó cómo los localizaban, cómo decidían su estrategia, y finalmente cómo acababan con ellos. Todo esto con un orgullo y un aire de superioridad que no le cabía en el pecho.

Poco a poco, todo fue tomando forma en su cabeza. Eloy le puso al día sobre el último caso, y cómo estaban casi seguros de que el culpable de los ataques, era el bueno de Adolfo. No acababa de creerlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿qué otra explicación había a los ataques, después de escuchar a Eloy? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de que fuese miedo, pero, sin duda, el mundo en el que creía vivir, tomó una nueva dimensión. Eloy sonreía satisfecho. Pero Agoney solo sentía asco, rabia y decepción. Aquel chico al que pensaba que conocía tan bien, con el que conectó desde el primer minuto, con el que tenía la esperanza de pasar muchos más momentos agradables, se desvanecía ante sus ojos, dejando paso a otra persona fría y calculadora que solo se acercó a él para sacarle información. Para poder dar caza a su vecino Adolfo. Se sentía utilizado. Y dolido. Fue engañado por un cazador, un asesino.

– No me puedo creer que te enorgullezcas de matar a personas inocentes.

– ¿Inocentes? ¡Ja! Son monstruos, Agoney, no son personas. No son como tú y yo. Son un peligro para la sociedad, le estamos haciendo un favor a todo el mundo acabando con ellos.

Agoney no daba crédito. Sentía que si seguía escuchándolo, acabaría vomitando.

Adolfo era la persona más empática, amable y generosa que conocía. Por mucho que fuera un hombre lobo –aún le parecía raro usar ese término hablando de algo serio– no se lo podía imaginar como un monstruo. Que las víctimas de sus cacerías fuesen animales y no personas, le daba la razón.

– No hirió a nadie, Eloy. Si de verdad es lo que dices que es –Eloy asintió–, controla su instinto atacando animales.

– No tienes ni idea, chaval –su semblante se oscureció al pronunciar esas palabras–. Cuando se convierten en lobo, dejan de pensar y sentir como un humano. Se mueven por instinto y todo lo que quieren es matar y morder todo lo que se pase por delante. Son capaces de destrozar a la persona que más quieren sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Aunque sea su pareja, su alma gemela, como le llaman ellos. Aquella persona a la que juraron proteger y cuidar, con la que crearon un vínculo irrompible. Tuvieron suerte hasta ahora en el pueblo, pero quién sabe lo que ocurrirá en la siguiente luna llena.

– Si hablan con Adolfo, quizás…

– No hay nada que hablar, Ago. No son como tú o yo. No puedes fiarte, solo hay una salida.

Agoney no podía escuchar más. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Sintió cómo la realidad le sacudió de golpe. Echó a correr, dejando atrás los gritos de Eloy, y no paró hasta llegar a la playa. Se quitó la ropa y se zambulló sin pensarlo.

Lo que pasó después, lo recordará en fragmentos inconexos.

Una llamada en medio de la noche. Una voz desgarrada y desesperada al otro lado del aparato.

– ¡Mi padre, joder, mi padre! ¡Te lo dije, Ago son monstruos!

– ¿Dónde estás?

El coche de madrugada. Conduciendo sin permiso en medio de una tormenta de verano, sin un alma en la calle. Dirigiéndose al infierno.

Una casa de apariencia abandonada. El coche del padre de Eloy con las puertas abiertas, una pistola en el suelo. Gritos y gruñidos provenientes del interior. No disparó un arma en su vida, pero se acerca al vehículo y la recoge del suelo. No quiere entrar indefenso.

El cuerpo sin vida de un hombre desangrándose en el salón. Escaleras arriba. Una sombra, negra como la noche. Enorme. Y un grito de dolor que le acompañará hasta el día de su muerte.

– ¡AGO!

Y Agoney no sabe qué hacer. Está viendo a la bestia con sus propios ojos. Su amigo está aprisionado bajo sus garras. Levanta las manos temblorosas. No sabe ni a qué está apuntando. Descarga el arma por completo contra la criatura a la que en otro momento llamaría Adolfo, que se desploma moribunda.

Tiró el arma tan lejos como pudo. Le quemaban las manos. Un llanto incontrolable se apoderó de él. Acaba de matar a un ser vivo. A un lobo. A su vecino. Eloy se levantó con dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia él con agradecimiento.

– No te acerque más –advirtió, retrocediendo–. No quiero verte nunca más, ¿Me oyes?

– Ago…

– ¡NUNCA! Mira en qué me has convertido.

Huyó del lugar. Y no lo volvió a ver. Ignoró todas las llamadas, los mensajes y las visitas a su puerta. Eloy desapareció de su vida. Enterrando el recuerdo del verano de 2012 en lo más profundo de su memoria.

Hasta que lo volvió a encontrar. En Barcelona. Convirtiéndose en una sombra constante de su día a día. Recordándole lo que hizo. Recordándole esa realidad que tanto luchó por olvidar.

Agoney andaba con paso firme. Conocía sus tácticas. Se aproximaba una luna llena, y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo. No iba a dejar que llevara a cabo su plan. No entendía nada. No quería comprender. Abrió la puerta del coche aparcado en frente de la vivienda Vázquez y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

– Llévame a tu casa –dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

– Hombre, Agoney ¿Recapacitaste?

– Eloy, llévame a tu casa.

No necesitó más.

Entró en el piso como un huracán. Sabía exactamente lo que buscaba. Se dirigió a la única puerta cerrada de la vivienda. Entró con paso decidido, y sin pensárselo dos veces, arrancó todos los recortes de la pared. Rompió todas las fotos de Raoul, aguantándose las lágrimas. Las ganas de matar.

– ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?

Con un movimiento rápido, Agoney acorraló a Eloy contra la pared, ahogándolo con su brazo. La rabia y el asco hacia la persona que tenía delante le impedían hablar con claridad. Casi en un susurro, sentenció.

– Vas a coger tus cosas y te vas a largar de aquí, ¿me oyes? No quiero volverte a ver la cara. Te vas a olvidar de Raoul. Y te vas a olvidar de mi ¿Queda claro? Sabes perfectamente que no me da miedo disparar un arma. Esta vez no dudaré en apuntarte a ti.

Eloy le miraba desafiante.

– Mañana hay luna azul –siseó–. Tu novio es un lobito muerto.

Agoney descargó su ira contra la mandíbula contraria, soltando su agarre a la vez. Haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo.

– Si te volvemos a ver, el muerto eres tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, por los comentario, por los kudos. Me dais la vida, de verdad!! 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto! Que esto se acaba! 
> 
> :)))


	10. Luna Azul

 

 

– Raoul, esto está hirviendo –avisó Agoney, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

Raoul se dio la vuelta, abandonado el calor del cuerpo ajeno, donde se había refugiado esa fría mañana de finales de Diciembre, mientras dejaba que el remedio se preparara a fuego lento. El liquido verdoso burbujeaba con violencia, amenazando con rebosar el recipiente en cualquier momento.

– ¡Ah, joder! –retiró el cazo del fuego, tapándolo para mantener el calor– En cuanto acabe con esto, desayunamos y te llevo a casa.

Agoney se acercó lentamente, retirándole un mechón rubio de la frente y acariciando su mejilla.

– Quiero quedarme. Quiero acompañarte.

– Ya hemos hablado de eso.

Y lo habían hecho, más de una vez. Era la tercera luna llena que pasaban juntos desde su reconciliación. Al principio, Agoney quería saber más sobre la transformación y los efectos del jarabe, pero poco a poco, se fue interesando más por su seguridad y la de su familia. Raoul pensó que era normal que el chico quisiera conocer más sobre su condición y todo lo que aquello conllevaba. Pero, cuando Agoney le pidió poder acompañarlo en sus transformaciones, para así quedarse más tranquilo, su respuesta fue tajante.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarte solo.

– Es una luna azul, Ago –respondió, acariciándole la cara con las dos manos, para después rodearle el cuello con ellas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro–. No te quiero aquí.

– ¿Qué tendrá que ver el color? –preguntó con media sonrisa.

– Sabes perfectamente que no es que la luna cambie de color –se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos, sin perder el contacto–. Es el nombre que se le da a la segunda luna llena en un mismo mes. Es especialmente poderosa. Ha habido veces que aunque beba esto –señaló el cazo con una mano– no funciona al cien por cien.

– Pero te lo vas a tomar –Agoney rodeó a Raoul por la cintura, atrayéndolo aún más hacia él–. Y va a surtir efecto– dejó un beso suave en su frente–. Te meterás en tu jaula –otro beso en la punta de la nariz, aún más suave, apenas un roce– y yo me sentaré a tu lado, vigilando que no pase nada –terminó con un rápido beso en los labios y una sonrisa inmensa dibujada en la cara.

Raoul no pudo evitar sonreírle, cuando se ponía así era difícil llevarle la contraria, pero esta vez sabía que no podía ceder.

– Me encantaría, Ago. Pero no voy a estar bien si sé que estás ahí y te puede pasar algo.

– Puede ser mi regalo de Navidad –propuso con su mejor mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

A Raoul le enterneció aquella idea. Apenas quedaban unos días para Navidad, y como Agoney no iba a volver a su tierra ese año, la familia Vazquez –con Susi, su madre, a la cabeza– se habían asegurado que el tinerfeño las pasase con ellos. Incluso le habían invitado a quedarse allí hasta Año Nuevo. Invitación que Agoney aceptó de buen grado, mientras Raoul le acariciaba la mano nervioso. La única condición que puso el rubio, fue que la luna llena la pasarían cada uno en su casa. Era un día lo suficientemente tenso, como para preocuparse por alguien más. Le enervaba que no entendiese cómo se sentía ante tal situación.

– Agoney, ya te he dicho que no –empujó levemente a Agoney, dándose espacio. Se giró dándole la espalda, apoyando las manos en la encimera.

– Lobito –Agoney se acercó con cuidado por detrás, rodeándole la cintura y besando su cuello–, perdona por insistir tanto. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo.

Y ahí estaba la verdad. Raoul pudo sentirla, olerla. Agoney tenía miedo. Miedo por él y por lo que pudiera pasar esa noche. Había algo que no le estaba contando. Se le erizó la piel con aquel pensamiento.

– Ago –volvió a girarse–, ¿qué pasa?

– Nada –contestó, evitando la mirada.

– No me mientas. Me estás ocultando algo. Estás preocupado.

Agoney bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– Qué va.

Raoul suspiró frustrado. Sabía que si seguía preguntando, solo conseguiría espantarlo. Así que siguió con su tarea. Se dirigió a uno de los armarios de la cocina y sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal. Con ayuda de un embudo, vertió el líquido con cuidado, cerró el tarro y lo dejó enfriar, listo para tomárselo a la tarde.

Estaba atento a todos los movimientos y a las sensaciones que le llegaban del otro chico. Sentía que quería hablar. Casi podía escuchar su debate interno como si fuese propio. Le estaba dando el espacio que sabía que necesitaba, pero no pensaba dejarlo marchar sin saber qué le preocupaba.

Raoul se dirigió al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá. Agoney no tardo en acompañarle, sentándose con un suspiro.

– ¿Me lo vas a contar ya –preguntó mientras encendía el televisor, sin apartar la vista del aparato– o vas a seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada?

Agoney se revolvió en su asiento, guardando silencio durante unos minutos más. Finalmente, subió las piernas al sofá y se giró para poder mirar a Raoul con facilidad. Éste lo imitó, observando cómo intentaba empezar a hablar sin éxito un par de veces. Se peinó el flequillo con las manos, inspiró profundamente, y por fin arrancó.

– Estoy preocupado.

Silencio. Raoul esperó unos segundos a que continuara. No lo hizo.

– Ya.

– Estoy preocupado –repitió con un suspiro– por lo que pueda pasar esta noche.

Sí, eso era cierto, pero no lo era del todo. Raoul podía apenas arañar la superficie de todo lo que Agoney tenía escondido en su cabeza y en su pecho.

– Ago, es algo que pasa todos los meses –le intentó tranquilizar–. Mis padres van a estar aquí, como la mayoría de las veces, pendientes por si ocurre algo.

– Sí, pero Álvaro no estará, y tu padre llegará tarde.

– No pasa nada. Voy a estar en la jaula…

– No –cortó seco. Raoul supo que que Agoney se había decidido a compartir lo que realmente le estaba comiendo por dentro–. Es por Eloy y Violeta. Tengo miedo de lo que puedan hacer.

– ¿Qué?

No entendía porqué esas dos personas podrían tenerlo tan preocupado. Porqué les tenía miedo. Adivinando su confusión, Agoney se explicó un poco más.

– Son cazadores.

_Ah._

– Ah.

– Cazadores de hombres lobo.

– Ya.

Respondía por inercia. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora intentando asimilar la información. Había algo que no cuadraba. No tenía sentido.

– ¿Cómo sabes que son cazadores? –se levantó del asiento de un salto, con una sensación entre confusión y enfado expandiéndose en su interior– ¿Cómo sabes que eso existe?

Y entonces Agoney compartió con él su historia con Eloy. Cómo se conocieron, y en las circunstancias en las que lo hicieron. Cómo descubrió su oficio, y cómo acabaron como acabaron. Aunque en esa parte, Raoul se dio cuenta que Agoney no estaba siendo tan especifico como en el resto de la historia. Daba solo la información mínima y necesaria para entender lo ocurrido. Finalmente le explicó cómo se lo volvió a encontrar en Barcelona y el miedo que sintió al verlos juntos en la fiesta de Halloween.

A medida que Agoney le explicaba su pasado, Raoul iba retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared opuesta. Cuanto más hablaba el otro chico, menos entendía él. Agoney sabía de la existencia de los hombres lobo. Sabía que había grupos, normalmente familias o clanes, que se dedicaban a cazarlos. Agoney conocía a una de esas familias. Sabía que al menos un cazador vivía en su misma ciudad. Sin embargo, en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos desde que Raoul le confesó que era un licántropo, Agoney no había mencionado nada.

– Ago…

Agoney se levantó con cuidado. Raoul se apretó un poco más contra la pared.

– ¿Sabías que existían los hombres lobo? –no podía creerse que estuviera preguntando aquello en voz alta– ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada cuando te lo conté?

– Raoul, no quería que pensases que…

– ¿Qué? –interrumpió. Se notaba la cara caliente. No entendía nada. Y no quería entender– Joder, Ago… ¡Joder!  
Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, cerrándola con un portazo tras de sí. A los pocos segundos, pudo oír cómo Agoney salía en su busca.

 

– ¡Raoul! ¡Raoul, espera!

Pero Raoul no quería escucharlo. El viento le facilitaba el fingir su sordera momentánea. Se alejaba a paso firme, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Agoney era más rápido. En pocos pasos, lo alcanzó, tirándole del brazo para que se parara.

– ¿En serio te vas y me dejas a mi en tu casa con tus llaves y tus cosas? –preguntó frustrado, pero conteniendo una sonrisa que luchaba por escaparse.

Raoul se libró de su agarre e intentó continuar su camino, pero Agoney le frenó, agarrando sus manos esta vez.

– ¡Joder, Agoney! ¿Cómo sé que no eres uno de ellos?

– ¿Estás de coña?

– No, piénsalo –soltó sus manos, pero esta vez, no se movió–, ¿cómo sé que no quieres estar conmigo para ayudarles? Para dejarles entrar o para acabar el trabajo tú mismo. Yo qué sé.

Al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. No percibía nada de lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que Agoney no estaba mintiendo. Olía su miedo, su preocupación. Sentía en su cuerpo cómo temblaban sus manos. Comprendió que Agoney le había ocultado información con la intención de protegerlo. Aunque la jugada no le hubiese salido bien.

– ¿Te estás escuchando? –se acercó un poco más, hasta casi rozarse– Jamás te haría daño. Pero creo que ayer la cagué.

Raoul lo miró confuso.

– Me enfrenté a Eloy, y temo que no va a esperar ni un día más –rompió cualquier distancia que quedara entre ellos y posó sus manos en las mejillas del catalán, acariciándolas con suavidad–. Llevan vigilándote meses –a Raoul se le encogió el estómago–. Están estudiándote. Saben que nunca estás solo durante las transformaciones, y eso complica su ataque. Pero hoy es el día que más solo vas a estar.

– Por eso quieres quedarte.

– Sí.

Raoul quería llorar. Agoney lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Siento haber dudado.

– No tienes que disculparte, mi niño –dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla.

– Quédate –susurró a duras penas.

Ahora era él el que tenía miedo. Por él. Jamás pensó que los cazadores fuesen una amenaza real. Siempre tan cuidadoso. Siempre tan discreto. Pero sobretodo, miedo por haber arrastrado a Agoney a una vida que no le pertenecía. Poniéndole en un riesgo innecesario.

– Me quedo.

El atardecer llegó demasiado rápido. Raoul se bebió el jarabe de un trago, intentando saborearlo lo menos posible. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No se acostumbraría jamás al sabor.

Se dispuso a enseñarle su rutina, el ritual de todos los meses, a ese chico que había decidido protegerlo por encima de todo.

Se despidió de su madre, quien no hizo más preguntas de la cuenta, prometiéndole que se quedaría en el salón, como siempre. Llevó a Agoney hasta el garaje, donde les aguardaba la enorme jaula. Descolgó la llave de la pared, y se la pasó a Agoney.

– Ven, ciérrame.

Y de pronto los nervios se apoderaron de él. Se hizo consciente de que Agoney iba a verlo transformarse. Iba a ser testigo de cómo la bestia se apoderaba de él y salía al exterior.Esa parte de él que había intentando ocultarle todo este tiempo, iba a materializarse ante sus ojos.

Agoney debió sentir o intuir lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. Sin mediar palabra, besó los labios del otro chico con una delicadeza exquisita. Con todo el cariño y todo el amor que le cabía en el cuerpo.

– Raoul –llamó en un susurro, buscándole la mirada–, te quiero.

Raoul se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

– No me mires cuando me transforme –suplicó con un hilo de voz–. Por favor, no quiero que me veas así.

Agoney acariciaba su pelo en un intento de relajarle.

– No lo haré si es lo que quieres. Pero es parte de quien eres. Y estoy dispuesto a conocer todas esas partes.

Raoul no sabía qué había hecho para merecerse aquello. Quiso decir algo más, pero la alarma de su móvil les avisó que quedaban apenas diez minutos para encerrarse bajo llave.

– Gracias –dijo al fin, intentando que aquella simple palabra describiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Tras un último beso, Agoney echó la llave, mientras Raoul se acomodaba en el suelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un hormigueo constante le advirtió que había llegado el momento. La punzada de dolor que le atravesó de lado a lado, le indicó que ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Ya empieza –logró decir.

– Estoy aquí –escuchó hablar a Agoney a kilómetros de distancia.

Sentía que Raoul se desvanecía a la par que el lobo se apoderaba de su mente. Pero antes de desaparecer del todo, quiso mirar a su acompañante una última vez. Quizás buscando retener algo de su humanidad al conectar con su alma gemela.

Agoney le observaba preocupado. Pero pronto su atención se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Un ruido ensordecedor le hizo saltar de su lado. Raoul intentaba comprender lo que sucedía. Le pareció oír gritos antes de sucumbir por completo a los poderes del lobo.

***

Le pesaban los párpados. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Tenía frío, y sentía humedad bajo su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana. Era temprano. El rocío aún bañaba el césped en el que yacía.

Se levantó de un salto cuando comprendió que no estaba en su casa, en su garaje, en su jaula. Estaba al aire libre. En lo que parecía ser un parque. Desnudo. Dolorido. Y ensangrentado.

Se le paró el corazón y sintió como si cayese ocho pisos. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre seca. Bajo las uñas, alrededor de los dedos, bañándole hasta las muñecas. Revisó el resto del cuerpo, pero no había ninguna herida. Se llevó las manos a la nariz. Sintió como si mil patadas aterrizaran en su estomago a la vez. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa sangre. Podía olerla. Pero no quería admitirlo. Y por más que se empeñara, le era imposible sentir a Agoney como todos estos días atrás. No podía ser, y sin embargo…

Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas calientes empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Le ardían los ojos, pero a la vez, no sentía nada. De repente se sentía vacío. Como si hubiesen extraído cualquier atisbo de vida que existiera en su interior.

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, POR QUÉ accedí a que se quedara? ¿Por que no seguí mi instinto y le empujé a su casa?_

De nuevo el egoísmo y el miedo le dominaron. Le engulleron de pies a cabeza, convirtiéndole en todo lo que odiaba del monstruo que vivía en su interior. A plena Luz del día, desnudo en medio de un parque, podía sentir la bestia palpitar bajo su piel, orgullosa de lo sucedido. Raoul se iba rompiendo más y más haciéndose consciente de sus actos. Un dolor atroz le atravesó el pecho. No sentía a Agoney y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Mil imágenes se agolparon en su mente, a cada cual peor que la anterior. Sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían y un asco por sí mismo se apoderaba de él. Se apoyó con las manos en el césped y vomitó sin poder evitarlo.

No podía más. Esto tenía que acabar. Siempre había temido que el día de hoy llegase. En el fondo siempre supo que lo haría. Era un peligro con patas. Nadie estaba a salvo cerca suya. Se levantó lentamente, sin importarle su apariencia. Había tomado la decisión que deseaba no tener que tomar jamás. Con paso firme, aún sin dejar de llorar, se alejó del parque en busca de su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero mudarse de país y las ot/carrefestbolas han consumido demasiado tiempo. Gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios y kudos de verdad! 
> 
> Solo nos queda un capítulo y me da mucha pena despedirme de esta historia, pero vendrán otras, eso tenedlo por seguro! El último capítulo esta medio escrito desde el principio, así que no tardaré demasiado en subirlo. 
> 
> Os cuero!!


	11. Plata

 

 

Se despertó sobresaltado. Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando intentó incorporarse. Se llevó la mano al pecho y descubrió que estaba desnudo, únicamente cubierto por el vendaje que se extendía hasta la altura del ombligo. Miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicarse. Le costó un momento reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba, que definitivamente no era la suya. La puerta se abrió en ese instante.

– ¡Ay, cariño, estás despierto! –Susi, la madre de Raoul, suspiró aliviada. Se acercó hasta la cama y posó su mano en la frente del chico, comprobando que no tuviese fiebre– Ya me estaba preocupando. Llevabas más de veinte horas dormido.

Agoney la miró perplejo.

– ¿Raoul? –preguntó alterado.

– Shh ahora toca descansar.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó con voz ronca.

– ¿No te acuerdas?

– Solo de algunas cosas –dijo bajando la cabeza, intentado recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente–. Recuerdo a Eloy y a Violeta entrando por la puerta de atrás. Recuerdo que te avisé a gritos. Recuerdo a Raoul –se negaba a llamarlo lobo, que es lo que era en aquel momento– destrozando el cierre de la jaula enfurecido. A mí intentando pararle… Y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Recordaba un grito desgarrador, aunque no recordaba que saliera de su boca. Recordaba la sensación de las garras de su novio atravesándole la piel. Recordaba un dolor indescriptible que se expandía desde la herida hasta cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero no se veía capaz de contar nada de eso en voz alta.

Susi le acarició la cara con suavidad, mirándolo con ternura. Se hizo hueco en la cama de su hijo, y se sentó junto a Agoney antes de hablar.

– Raoul intentó atacar a los cazadores, tú te metiste en medio y acabó dándote un par de zarpazos antes de huir. Perdiste el conocimiento durante horas. Había mucha sangre, parecía mucho peor de lo que acabó siendo. Manolo llegó en ese momento y Wolf entró con él. Yo te llevé dentro de casa para curarte.

– Gracias –musitó. No podía decir nada más. Todo le daba vueltas. Tenía mil preguntas atrapadas en la garganta, pero ninguna se dignaba a salir.

– No seas tonto –le hizo un gesto quitándole importancia antes de continuar–. Manolo escuchó los gritos desde fuera y llamó a la policía.

– ¿A la policía? –preguntó preocupado. Susi pareció entender la pregunta que se escondía tras aquella.

– Llegaron después de que Raoul se fuera y de que yo te sacara de allí –su voz se fue endureciendo a medida que iba hablando–. No iba a dejar que esos malnacidos se fueran de rositas, hijo. Les contamos que la jaula era de Wolf y no les costó creérselo. El perro se aseguró de que los intrusos no se movieran del sitio hasta que fueron detenidos. Voy a asegurarme de que no vuelvan a pisar la calle.

Agoney sintió como si se le quitaran mil kilos de encima. No podía creer que Eloy y Violeta estuvieran detenidos. Y que, por ahora, no se tendrían que volver a preocupar por ellos. El hueco que dejó el alivio tras la noticia, se llenó por una bola de miedo que se iba expandiendo en su estómago.

– ¿Dónde está Raoul?

Susi le rehuía la mirada. Guardó silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar, lo hizo con la voz rota.

– No lo sabemos. Manolo y Álvaro lo están buscando.

Agoney no necesitó más. Se levantó de la cama tan rápido como su cuerpo herido le permitía y se dirigió hasta el armario, buscando algo que poder coger prestado.

– ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –preguntó levantándose– Ya te he dicho que lo están buscando, cariño, estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto.

– Seis ojos verán mejor que cuatro –contestó con decisión–. Puedo llevarme a Wolf, puede ayudarme.

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer durante un instante.

– Ten cuidado. Yo voy a quedarme aquí por si regresa.

Agoney le dio su numero de teléfono para poder estar al tanto de cualquier noticia, y se dispuso a encontrar a Raoul con Wolf a su lado.

Llevaba horas buscándolo, rezando por que Wolf distinguiera su olor y empezará a correr hacia un punto determinado, como siempre pasaba en las películas. No sabía cuántos kilómetros llevaba recorridos, pero estaba dispuesto a recorrerlos todos de nuevo, incluso una tercera y una cuarta vez si hiciese falta. Se paró de pronto, haciendo que Wolf tirara de la correa antes de girarse para ver porqué no avanzaban. Tenía un pálpito. No sabía muy bien qué sentido tenía aquella idea, ni porqué Raoul iría allí, pero tenía que comprobarlo.

Agoney entró en casa, esperando encontrarlo allí.

– ¿Raoul?

No hubo respuesta. Dejó las llaves en la entrada y se adentró en el piso con paso lento. No sabía muy bien que esperaba encontrar. Wolf le seguía de cerca, olisqueando todo, alerta. Al llegar al dormitorio, vio a la figura de su novio sentado de espaldas en el borde de la cama. Junto a él, un pequeño revolver.

– ¿Qué cojones es eso? –preguntó Agoney, sin querer pensar en la única respuesta posible. Al oírlo, pudo ver cómo el otro chico tensaba su espalda, sin llegar a girarse.

– Es una pistola –respondió Raoul con un tono de voz indescriptible

– Ya. Eso ya lo veo –Agoney bordeó la cama, hasta quedar frente a él.

– Tiene dos balas de plata –levantó la cabeza y miró al canario a los ojos.

Agoney se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura, agarrándolo por la cintura.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó a media voz, como si Raoul se fuera a romper si hablaba más alto.

– No puedo más –dijo apartando la mirada–. No es justo –Agoney le agarró suavemente de la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

– ¿El qué no es justo?

– Todo, Agoney. Todo –el canario lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que estaba escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado–. Me desperté y no sabía lo que había pasado. Estaba desnudo en un parte cubierto de tu sangre. No te sentía –su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no llegaron a caer–. Creí… joder Ago, creí que te había matado –consiguió decir a duras penas, llevándose las manos a la cara.

– Raoul…

– Después supe que estabas vivo, pero no me podía quitar esa idea de la cabeza. Estuve a punto de matarte con mis propias manos… –respiro un par de veces, intentado calmarse, antes de poder continuar– No es justo que la gente de mi entorno esté en peligro constante. Odio pensar que os pueda hacer daño. No es justo que sea algo que no pueda controlar –su voz fue subiendo el volumen a medida que iba enumerando–. No es justo que tenga que esconderme. No es justo que a los siete años me destrozaran la vida. Ago, no quiero ser yo el que destroce la tuya. No puedo más.

Su voz se quebró en las última frase. Respirando profundamente, recogió la pistola de la cama y se separó de Agoney. Éste se levanto de golpe, tensando todos sus músculos.

– Le he estado dando vueltas desde que creí que había matado al amor de mi vida. Sabía que este momento llegaría, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Es la mejor solución. La única solución –rectificó.

– Suelta la pistola, Raoul –advirtió. Aunque le temblaba la voz.

– Yo no puedo hacerlo, Ago –le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento, pero Agoney podía sentir lo que le costaba pronunciar esas palabras–. Por eso te estaba esperando. Quiero, necesito, que lo hagas tú.

Agoney se acercó un par de pasos. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. No entendía en qué momento decidió todo esto.

– Raoul, nadie va a hacer nada. Deja la pistola.

Raoul se volvió a girar para mirarle.

– Será rápido e indoloro. Solo tienes que apuntar directo al corazón –apoyó el cañón de la pistola en su pecho para demostrarlo–. Así.

– ¡Para, por dios! –Agoney ahogó un grito, pero se quedó congelado en el sitio.

– Muerto el lobo, se acabó la rabia –sentenció Raoul bajando la pistola, con la sonrisa más triste que vio en su vida.

– Raoul…

En ese momento, Agoney no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Sintió que su cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos. No podía pensar con claridad. No sabía cómo hacerle entender a Raoul lo que él veía tan claro en su mente. Sentía miedo, y rabia. Le dolía el alma.

Raoul tiró la pistola a la cama y se abalanzó sobre él, llenándole la cara de besos,

– Mickey, no llores –dijo aguantando a duras penas sus propias lágrimas–. Joder, Ago –lo abrazó aún más fuerte–. Sabes que es lo mejor. Quiero que seas feliz, que seas libre y que vivas sin miedo. Y conmigo no puedes ser ninguna de esas cosas.

– No digas eso –consiguió decir entre sollozos, olvidando el dolor de sus heridas.

– Pero es la verdad. Podría haberte matado ¿Quién dice que no lo vaya a hacer la próxima vez?

– ¡No, joder, no! –lo apartó de un empujón y le miró directamente a los ojos, esperando que, de una vez, comprendiera lo que quería decir–. Deja de decir estupideces, porque aquí no se tiene que morir nadie para que el otro sea feliz, ¿estamos? No fue culpa tuya. Tú estabas en tu jaula, siendo totalmente inofensivo. Todo se jodió cuando entraron Eloy y Violeta buscándote.

– Ago… –empezó Raoul, pero el canario le interrumpió.

– Lo superaremos. Encontraremos la manera de que te sientas seguro. No nos tenemos que volver a preocupar de Eloy o Violeta. Lo planificaremos todo para que nadie vuelva a estar en peligro. Jamás. Además, Wolf nos ayudará.

El perro levantó las orejas al escuchar su nombre, como si comprendiera su papel en el plan. 

– ¿Ves? –continuó Agoney, señalando a su mascota con la cabeza– Aquí no se va a morir nadie, ¿me oyes? –repitió.

– Joder… –todo su ser comenzó a temblar. Su piel se tornaba más y más roja por momentos. Y finalmente, se rompió. Escupió todo el miedo, toda la frustración y todo el odio hacia sí mismo, que llevaba guardándose tanto tiempo dentro. Lo hizo en forma de llanto incontrolable. Catártico.

Agoney se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Acariciándole la cabeza, besando sus lágrimas, dejando que se desahogada y sacara ese veneno que le estaba matando por dentro.

– Estoy aquí, mi niño –le susurró–. Te dije que no iba a dejar que te pasase nada.

Amanecieron abrazados en el suelo, bañados por los rayos de sol que se colaban por la persiana a medio cerrar. Agoney fue el primero en despertarse. Raoul respiraba tranquila y profundamente a su lado, y no había nada que pudiera hacerle más feliz que aquella imagen. No recordaba el momento exacto en el que se quedaron dormidos. Solo que Raoul se fue relajando poco a poco, y Agoney con él. Sin soltarlo ni un momento, se acomodaron en el suelo. El moreno, tumbado boca arriba, jugando con el pelo del chico rubio, que descansaba la cabeza en su pecho. Agoney supuso que en algún momento el cansancio les pudo y les venció el sueño. Estrechó el abrazo, posando un suave beso en la mejilla del chico rubio, retiró uno de sus mechones de la frente, y acercándose a su oído, le prometió en un susurro.

– No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Vamos a luchar y lo vamos a conseguir. Voy a estar ahí, contigo. Siempre.

Raoul abrió los ojos en ese momento, despertándose con las palabras del tinerfeño.  Le bailaba la mirada, y no podía disimular esa sonrisa de felicidad que empezaba a dibujársele en la cara. Liberó uno de sus brazos, y con toda la delicadeza que le permitía su cuerpo nada más levantarse, posó su mano en la mejilla contraria, atrayéndolo hacia él, para dejar, primero, un beso suave en sus labios. Después volvió a besarle. El beso era lento, casi con miedo, pero poco a poco, se volvió más frenético, más necesitado, más hambriento. _Canino_. Un beso con el que se estaban diciendo todas las cosas que no hacía falta decir, sellando el pacto en silencio. Se separaron unos centímetros, manteniendo el contacto de sus frentes. Intentando regular su respiración, Raoul abrió los ojos, conectándolos con los de Agoney. Y con una mirada llena de intención, repitió.

– Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí llegó Canino!!  
> Me ha dado mucha más pena de lo que imaginé ponerle punto final a m primer fic (aparte de los one shots). Pero si estamos aquí es gracias a vosotros. Gracias de corazón por los comentarios, los kudos... El apoyo que he sentido ha sido brutal. Gracias a Paula por ser mi lector beta y aguantar mis bloqueos. Y a los BPs por su apoyo incondicional :))))
> 
> Que sepáis que mi próxima historia ya está en el horno. Me meto más en la sci-fi con mis pencos, porque de ahí no me saca nadie.  
> Nos leemos, sois mi Carlino! <3
> 
> Pd. está en mi perfil pero si queréis cualquier cosa soy @anngejj en tw


End file.
